Kingdom Heart Birth By Sleep: The Arrival
by CatLoverx33
Summary: Alex had only clicked 'start' and in that moment her whole life changed, stuck in a world she thought was a game Alex goes off an adventure she always dreamed of having alongside Ven but Alex has a mysterious power that no one not even Alex herself knows about that may or may not be the hope to all worlds
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys here's the re-write of my KH fanfic 'New Journey? Old memories awaken?' Hope you all like it this is actually better then the first!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep just my OC's**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Dive into the heart**

"When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby, don't go simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go…" a 14 year old girl sang while walking down the street.

She had pale skin and dual colored brown and orange colored hair with an orange side bang that would look like something an Anime character would have on the left side of her head along with teal colored eyes she was dressed in a simple white long sleeved shirt with slight ruffles on the sleeves, black jeans and grey ankle length boots.

Alex continued walking, the sky was grey and it was cold but she wasn't affected by it, she kept walking until she came to a stop in front of a Victorian house she walked up the cobble stone like path and reached into her pocket pulling out a pair of keys.

Not even five seconds after she opened the door a small blur came running down the hallway and hid behind her.

"Jason get back here!" A male voice yelled angrily.

_'Oh, great'_ Alex thought_ 'What did my brother do now?' _She glanced at the small dark haired nine year old who had his arms wrapped around her waist, his face was slightly pressed against her lower back.

"Alex!" The same voice from before yelled, an older boy the same age as Alex but a bit more taller stomped through the hallway he had dark brown hair that was slightly spiked and were tipped with red, tan skin and brown eyes he wore a red hoodie with blue jeans and sneakers.

"What happened now, Jack?" Alex asked. Jack fumed and lifted his hoodie and shirt up exposing his tan stomach now most people would get embarrassed when someone lifted their shirt but Alex and Jack lived in the same house so it didn't really matter.

Alex snorted her lips were trembling from trying to keep from laughing Jack's stomach was covered in paint drawings it looked ridiculous "It's not funny!" Jack whined "S-Sorry!" Alex gasped out then she smirked "I think Jason wanted to get you back after what you did to him last week, right?" She asked her brother who nodded grinning.

Jack groaned banging his head on the wall Alex chuckled before untangling Jason's arms from her waist and ruffled his hair "Go wash your hands and watch a movie or something, I think Jack's had enough."

Jason nodded "Can I watch Rise of the Guardians?" He asked giving the puppy-eyes it was his favorite movie Alex nodded smiling Jason beamed and ran to the bathroom.

Alex turned to Jack who was still moping "And you Jack?" She asked "Yeah I know, shower" Jack answered walking up the stairs Alex chuckled again before following him up the stairs to her room.

Her room was fairly big the walls were painted a light purple, her bed was near the window so she could see the outside she had a dresser in one side and there was another with a mirror on it near the closet there was a big carpet on the floor with the TV and playstation on it with a stack of games next to it.

Alex smiled _'Mm what should I play?'_ She thought _'Final Fantasy XII? No, I don't want_ _to deal with Vayne right now, play with Zidane Tribal in IX? Maybe Blue Dragon? Oh wait I know!'_

She opened a drawer from dresser with the mirror on it and pulled out a PSP Alex smiled and turned on the power button and clicked on the game she wanted to play the screen flashed white and blue letters spelled; 'Kingdom Hearts, Birth By Sleep'

"Alright Ven let's do this" Alex said clicking 'story mode'

But then the screen blacked out Alex blinked "Wha-? Aw c'mon!" She whined tapping the screen her PSP fuzzed with small sparks Alex yelped and dropped the device as it started to glow "What's happening!?" Was the only thing she could say before the light swallowed her whole.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

When Alex opened her eyes she was startled to see that she was sinking in what seemed to be bottomless darkness, yet she felt no fear.

Finally after what felt like an eternity she landed on what seemed to be the bottom but it was still too dark to tell.

Alex took a small step forward when the ground underneath her lit up and white doves flew up she raised her arms to shield her face in case she got hit.

The light dimmed and the last of the white doves flew away making Alex put her arms down she looked down and gasped finding herself standing on a circular light blue stained glass platform but that wasn't what shocked her.

What shocked her was the picture that decorated the platform. It was Alex herself in different clothes she was on her knees with her palms facing her chest over her heart her head was slightly bent down and her eyes were half-lidded. The background was a dark night with many stars and snowflakes were falling gently in the back white Mickey Mouse Tokens decorated the inner rim of the circle of the platform and there where several mini circles near Alex with the portraits of people she knew.

There was Ventus, Terra and Aqua and surprisingly Vanitas too.

"What?" Alex asked, her voice echoing.

**_'You have arrived'_** a voice said but it didn't seem like a voice more like a thought that was able to be heard without a voice.

Before Alex could question her sanity about all this three pillars sprung from the ground

**_'Great power sleeps with in you…'_**

A silver bow appeared on the pillar in the center.

**_'If you give it shape…'_**

A dagger appeared on the pillar on the right.

**_'It will give you power.'_**

Gloves appeared on the pillar on the left.

**_'Choose well.'_**

Alex walked forward eyeing each object on the pillar she came to a stop in front of the gloves and touched them.

**_'The power of the fighter, possessing brute strength and wild spirit, is this the power you seek?'_**

Alex shook her head and let go of the gloves, next she touched the dagger on the pillar.

**_'The power of the assassin, showing no mercy having cold blood to destroy, is this the power you seek?'_**

Alex shook her head frantically that was something she did not want she released the dagger and approached the silver bow.

**_'The power of the huntress, having grace and agility in battle having no ill thought in heart and mind, is this the power you seek?'_**

Alex thought over the previous choices and nodded firmly the silver bow disappeared from her hand in a flash of light.

**_'Your path is set.'_**

Alex smiled a little.

**_'Now_** **_what will you give up in_** **_exchange?'_** the bodiless and seemingly voiceless thought asked.

Alex walked over and picked up the dagger.

**_'You give up this power?'_**

Alex nodded, the dagger disappeared from her hand.

**_'You choose the power of the huntress and gave up the power of the assassin. Is this the form you want?'_**

Alex nodded firmly again. A flash of light appeared and the silver bow returned to her hand.

**_'You've gained the power to fight.'_**

A black shadow rose up from the ground, out of reflex Alex pulled the string from the bow and an arrow materialized itself before she released it piercing the shadows making it disappear.

**_'All right! You've got it it. Use your power to protect the worlds and others, including yourself.'_**

Many more shadows appeared Alex readied her bow.

**_'There will be times when_** **_you have go fight. Don't stray off of your path.'_**

Alex pulled the string of her bow a few more times and destroyed the shadows.

**_'Behind You!'_**

Alex had already pulled the string and released it as she turned around finishing off the remaining shadows.

A white door appeared in front of Alex she walked over and pulled the handle it didn't budge. _'It won't open'_ Alex thought crossing her arms.

A treasure chest appeared on the left Alex blinked before walking over and tapped it lightly with her bow, it opened and she found a small blue bottle with green liquid inside. Alex picked it up and placed it in her pocket.

Then a crate and barrel appeared Alex kicked the barrel hard causing it to smash into the crate breaking both.

The door opened and there was a bright flash of light coming through it as Alex walked forward.

She found herself in a park near her house but she wasn't alone there were three other people there a boy with dark brown hair that was a bit spiky that were tipped with red and tan skin leaning on the tree with both arms crossed.

The second person was a nine year old boy with brown hair and eyes with tan skin dressed in a WWE shirt and black shorts sitting on the swings.

The last person was a woman who also had tan skin and wavy dark brown with matching eyes, she was dressed in a V-neck black shirt and green pants sitting on a bench.

Alex was stunned seeing all three of them there.

**_'Hold on. The door won't_** **_open just yet._** **_First, tell me more about yourself.'_**

Alex approached the boy leaning on the tree first.

"Jack?" She asked.

"What's most important to you?" Jack asked.

Alex blinked before crossing her arms in thought.

"My friends." Alex answered.

"Are, friends really such a big deal?" Jack asked. Alex frowned a little before walking off to the boy on the swings.

"Jason?" Alex tapped his shoulder.

"What is it that your so afraid of?" Jason asked pushing himself on the swings.

Alex looked up at the sky in thought.

"Losing the things I care about." She replied.

"Losing the things you care about? Is that really so scary?" Jason asked pushing himself higher.

Alex shook her head a bit before going over to the woman sitting on the bench.

Alex stopped a foot away in front of her placing a hand in her hip.

"Okay, what question do you have for me…Mom?" She asked.

"What do your wish?" Her mother asked.

Alex leaned on the metal handle on the bench.

"I wish…to be able to protect those around me." Alex smiled.

"You wish to be able to protect those around you, huh?" Her mother smiled.

**_'You value your friends. Your afraid of losing the things you care about. You wish to be able to protect those around you.'_**

Alex nodded at what the thought/voice said.

**_'Your journey begins in the dead of night, your journey won't be easy but a rising sun await at your journey's end.'_**

Alex gulped at that wondering what would happen to her but felt reassured at the last part.

"Okay, I understand."

**_'The day you learn_** **_your importance is both far off and very near.'_**

Alex's vision was momentarily blinded by another flash of white light when it was okay for her to open her eyes. Alex found herself standing on another stained glass platform.

It was blue with purple designs on the outer rim there was another circle on the inner part of the platform near the top with seven mini circles with snowflakes on them, a portrait of woman standing was there.

She was slender with pale skin, rosy cheeks decorated with light freckles, pink lips and blue eyes.

The woman had platinum blonde hair styled into a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head, she wore a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress with a right knee-high slit, over the dress she had a crystallized bodice with translucent, powder blue sleeves, she wore heeled pumps the color of ice. Her right arm was slightly raised with a snowflake dancing on the tip of her fingers.

As Alex walked closer to the light that appeared in the center of the platform before more Shadows appeared, Alex readied her bow and released a handful of arrows destroying the shadows.

Alex breathed heavily, feeling exhausted when she remembered the blue bottle Alex dug it out of her pocket and uncapped it before drinking it.

It tasted minty and refreshing making her tired body feel instantly better, the empty bottle disappeared with a small 'poof'.

When Alex touched the light a set of stained glass stairs appeared she walked up and came to yet another stained glass platform it was green in color with different colored swamp flowers decorating the inner part of the circle there was a picture of a princess there.

She was slender with a dark colored skin, medium length dark wavy-hair pinned up in an updo hair bun and her eyes were closed with a smile on her face.

The Princess wore a green sparkling, strapless and sleeveless ball gown. The petticoat was a light yellow color she had light green opera gloves on her hands and green shoes to match the gown, around her neck was light a blue, diamond necklace with matching earrings, and to top it all of she had a lily pad tiara on her head.

Alex walked forward looking at the light.

**_'The_** **_closer you get to light, the greater your shadow_** **_becomes'_**

Alex didn't notice her shadow extending when she turned around her shadow was already rising from the ground and getting bigger Alex took a couple steps backwards before running, she stopped when she noticed that there was nowhere to run.

**_'But don't be afraid…'_**

The bow returned from her hand in a flash Alex pulled the strings and shot the Darkside many times, it slammed it's fists on the ground creating a dark pool with Shadows rising up before there were also shot with arrows.

Alex pulled the string of her bow with growing confidence not knowing that she was glowing before she released her arrow striking the Darkside one last time.

The Darkside stumbled on its knees before falling down face first a dark portal appeared underneath Alex.

**_'You posses the mightiest power of all.'_**

Alex stumbled backwards making the bow disappear from her hand as the darkness creeped closer and closer.

**_'So don't forget…'_**

Alex kicked her legs trying to free herself from the darkness but it was no use.

The darkness fully consumed Alex making her pass out.

**_'You are the hope to all worlds.'_**

**Me: So that's a wrap for now :)**

**Can anyone guess who were the two new females in the stations? I think you guys all know~ if the answer is right I'll post the link in the next chapter for you guys to check out**

**Read &amp; Review!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi guys thanks for the reviews and sorry I took so long with this chapter I was busy with other things**

**And a round of applause to:**

**KikiXocluvr**

**LightandDarkHeart**

**Relena Soulheart**

**FanFictionWriter123**

**And Mistress Galiancrystal**

'**What for?' You may ask for guessing the correct answer to the previous question it WAS Elsa and Tiana that I used for Alex's dive into the heart station and as promised here's the link to see them better.**

**Elsa's station link:**

**art/Kingdom-Hearts-Elsa-Station-397815435**

**Tiana's station link:**

**art/Kingdom-Hearts-Tiana-191974171**

**Hope you guys like them :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep just my OC's and Alex's Keyblade was a joined work of me and LightandDarkHeart so thanks for the help L&amp;DH I really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy!**

A man was gazing up at the stars from the balcony of his study room he was dressed in a white, red lined haori that has a hood with a slightly short, light-colored hakama underneath a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front and samurai pants he had gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green armored section on his stomach with a heart like badge on it.

His black hair was tied in a pony tail that was spiky with a bang falling off on the right side of his face, there were jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek and a mustache.

"What a day" Master Eraqus sighed but he had a smile on his face "Terra and Aqua are both training very hard for their Mark of Mastery exam and Ventus is excited to witness it" he said fondly thinking of his three pupils.

Master Eraqus remained silent watching the stars until he noticed a single star shinning brightly in the night sky that seemed to be coming closer, he squinted his eyes before they widened when he noticed the star was coming closer!

"What in the world?" He gasped right before the 'star' landed on the front grounds with a 'boom' making a crater, Master Eraqus quickly but quietly ran down the stairs as to not to disturb his sleeping students and went outside.

He approached the rather large crater and peered inside.

A figure could be seen passed out in the hole he jumped down into the hole and cautiously approached them, ready to summon his keyblade if he had to.

Needless to say what he saw was what he least expected.

"A…child?" Master Eraqus wondered aloud.

And a child it was, a girl the same age as Ventus laid passed out on the ground she had pale skin and a her hair was a combination of brown and orange with an orange side bang.

The girl was dressed in a dark blue halter top with a white strapless top with a black hood underneath and grey short shorts with a pair of black leggings she had fingerless black gloves that went up her elbows with thin white bracelets around her wrists with a single lilac colored bead she also had grey armored shoes with two small white straps near the top side of her shoe crossed and tied like an 'X' on her ankle.

What stood out the most about her was the Keyblade she clutched in her left hand.

The shaft and the blade was silver with a light blue hand guard curved and shaped like a heart it also went upwards wrapping itself around the blade like two ribbons with an orange gem shaped like a sphere on the tip, there was also an orange gem on the top center of the heart with a single small dark blue gem on each side, the bottom end of the heart was formed like two empty circles one small and one big.

The big one had an orange gem in it covering the empty space while the smaller one stayed empty, the teeth were silver like the blade and shaft which was also curved like an elegant heart, the keychain was a dark blue heart with a white crown in the middle.

Master Eraqus bent down to examine it closely as he did a thought struck him could that keyblade and girl be…?

Gently he picked up the unconscious girl bridal style making her head slump against his arm and made his way back inside the castle quietly going up the stairs, stopping when he came to a spare room with a bed in it he placed her down and gently pried her fingers from the Keyblade and took it.

Not even 5 seconds had passed before it disappeared and reappeared in the two toned girl's hand Master Eraqus blinked a bit startled before chuckling slightly the Keyblade Master took a seat near the girl's bed and patiently waited for her to awaken, his face softened when he looked at her peaceful face and smiled to himself.

Perhaps these turn of events would be interesting.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

Alex shifted before cracking her eyes open, she sat up and rubbed her amber eyes, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she felt something in her left hand Alex gasped seeing a blue and silver Keyblade she had never seen before in her grasp.

She raised it up studying the details, it was lighter than she expected it to be and somehow felt right to be holding it.

_'Heaven's Heart'_ a voice whispered in her head startling her slightly _'Heaven's_ _Heart' _Alex repeated, _'Is that the name of this Keyblade?'_

"I see your awake" a voice said, Alex turned and managed to keep her jaw from dropping when she came face to face with Master Eraqus.

"Um, hi?" Alex said a bit unsurely.

Should she tell him about the fact that in her world he's a video game character?

_'If I had to tell someone I sure Master Eraqus or Yen Sid would be the best person to tell'_ Alex thought.

"Um excuse me, I know this may sound weird and hard to believe but-"

"You thought I was a character in a video game in your world am I correct?" Master Eraqus asked knowingly Alex gaped at him.

"H-How did you-?" She faltered "One knows many thing when your a master" Master Eraqus answered cryptically Alex still felt a bit confused but nodded.

"S-So what happens to me now?" Alex asked Master Eraqus stood up from where he was sitting and placed a hand on her shoulder

"I will take you as my new student, do you accept?" He asked smiling.

Alex gasped at the offer but nodded "Yes please" she said smiling Master Eraqus chuckled and patted her head.

"But you must promise to keep the fact that in your world this is all a video game as a secret from others, who knows what will happen if they do. Understand?" He asked Alex nodded.

"Yes Master Eraqus I promise to keep it a secret" Alex promised Master Eraqus smiled.

"Good, now rest up I will see you in the morning so I may introduce you to my other students" And with that he left the room.

Alex laid back down staring at the ceiling_ 'Man this is so cool'_ she thought smiling _'I_ _can't wait to meet the others I just hope I won't be TOO shy around them.'_

Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

"You wanted to see us Master?" A tall muscular brunette asked with two others next to him.

His brown hair stopped at the base of his neck and stuck up in spikes in the back with bangs framing his face, his skin was slightly tanned and he had blue eyes.

He was dressed in a skintight high collard shirt with two red intersecting straps resembling crisscrossed suspenders and samurai like pants with a golden heart badge on his belt, a plain black wristband was on his right arm and his left was covered in armor going up his shoulder and dark brown and gold metal boots.

A girl the same age as him had short blue hair and eyes and pale skin dressed in a black and blue high collard halter top with two pink intersecting straps over her chest pinned with a silver heart badge black short shorts with two pieces of white cloth tied together, white bell sleeves and tan fingerless gloves with segmented pieces of armor on the upper part of her arms, metal shoes with hooks on then and black thigh high stockings.

The third one was a young boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a black and white jacket representing the Yin Yang colors the collar of the jacket is red and pleated, underneath the jacket was a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. A third layer could be seen under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt and dull green and blue armor on his midsection and black intersecting straps on his chest with a silver heart badge. Caprice pants colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband with white edges and dull green and blue armored street shoes.

Master Eraqus faced his three students with Alex hiding behind him completely out of sight, she had pulled her black hood down concealing her face out of shyness.

"Yes Terra." Master Eraqus smiled "A new Keyblade wielder will come here and train with us."

The blonde boy smiled "Really!? A new Keyblade wielder? When are they getting here?" He asked excitedly bouncing up and down.

Alex could feel a smile start to grow on her face.

"Calm down Ven" the bluenette chuckled "Let Master finish" Ven pouted at her "But Aqua-"

"No buts Ven" Aqua said sternly Master Eraqus chuckled "As I was saying our new friend happens to already be here."

Alex looked down just as Master Eraqus stepped to the side allowing his three students to see here Alex felt him place a warm hand on her shoulder.

"This is Alex, she arrived here last night while you three were sleeping. She isn't use to staying in other worlds so please make her feel welcomed" Master Eraqus explained.

"Yes Master" the three students promised Master Eraqus gave Alex a gentle push in the direction of his students and left.

Alex felt nervous keeping her head down, she could feel there curious stares from her hood.

"Hi, I'm Terra" a voice said startling her, she quickly raised her head seeing the muscular brunette with a friendly smile on his face in front of her Alex nodded her head in greeting.

"My names Aqua" the bluenette greeted sweetly Alex waved at her Aqua giggled at her shyness.

"I'm Ventus, but call me Ven" the blone greeted cheerfully getting in her face.

"U-Um O-Okay Ven" Alex stuttered taking a step back "Ven, the Master said to make her feel welcomed not to make her feel scared" Terra sighed.

"Hey!" Ven exclaimed.

"So your here to train with us?" Terra asked Alex nodded making the hood flop she could tell that Ven was trying to get a look of her face.

"Yeah."

"Can you show us your Keyblade?" Ven asked Alex raised her left hand up in front of her face "Um, I'm not sure how to" she confessed "The first time it was just…there" she said looking a little sad.

"It's okay just imagine it in your hand and 'poof' it's there see?" Ven summoned his Wayward Wind as an example "Now you try" the blonde nodded at her.

Alex clenched her left hand in a fist before moving it to the side, unclenching it and focused.

There was a bright flash of light and Heaven's Heart appeared in her grasp "Wow!" Ven gasped amazed Alex blushed a little but smiled a bit.

"Are you any good?" Terra asked with a challenging look Alex looked at him.

"Maaaybe~" she said in a sly tone "Wanna find out?"

Terra smirked "Your on" he led her outside with the other two following, Terra summoned his Earthshaker while Alex held Heaven's Heart behind her with her legs placed in an attack position.

"Don't think I'll hold back just cause your new at this" Terra warned Alex nodded.

"Terra! Go easy on her" Aqua said from the sideline "C'mon Aqua I wanna see how good Alex is. How can I know if I go easy on her?" Terra countered.

"It's okay" Alex said making them look at her "I don't mind"

Aqua still looked hesitant "If your sure…" Alex nodded her head once "I'm sure."

Terra moved first raising his Keyblade in a slashing motion Alex blocked feeling her feet slide a bit 'Wow talk about strength!' She thought before pushing him off.

Terra stumbled slightly before attempting to slash at her again Alex cartwheeled out of the way before running up to him and tried to hit him, the brunette easily parried her strike and tried to land another blow.

Alex twisted her body around him and flipped backwards to avoid getting hit she gripped the handle of Heaven's Heart with both hands and raised it above her head jumping high before bringing it down in a downwards slash.

Terra held Earthshaker sideways blocking her strike while Alex was still in mid-air he smirked and she realized too late what he was about to do.

***SLASH***

"WAAH!" Alex was sent flying in backwards from a powerful strike feeling her hood slip off before falling on her back in solid ground Alex pulled herself up in a sitting position with her knees bent up as she panted.

"Alex! Are you- whoa!" She heard Ven trail off in surprise she looked up and saw he was looking at her with slightly wide-eyes at seeing her face.

Alex tilted her head to the side curiously as he bent down and lightly tugged her orange colored side bang seeming fascinated by it.

"Cool" Ven said absentmindedly.

Alex giggled snapping Ven from his trance he blushed and offered her his hand she took it and allowed him to pull her up.

"That was an awesome battle" Terra said coming up to them.

"You almost had him there, Alex" Aqua smiled.

"What? No she didn't" Terra denied.

"I thought so too" Ven said grinning.

Alex felt a ticklish sensation build up in her throat watching the three of them.

"Hey, are you guys teaming up on me now?" Terra grabbed Ven and placed him in a headlock giving the blonde a noogie.

"Ack!" Ven flailed his arms Aqua chuckled slightly.

The sensation in Alex's throat grew until she burst into laughter holding a hand in front on her mouth.

Her laughter caught the attention of the others who stopped there playful activity and watched her now that Alex wrapped her other arm around her stomach.

"Hey what are you laughing about?" Terra demanded releasing Ven and coming to a stop in front of her.

Alex blushed before grinning "Well I guess I found it funny that I did almost beat you" she remarked.

"Oh yeah?" Terra asked placing his hand on his hips Alex nodded "Yeah pretty much" she answered cheekily.

The next thing Alex knew was that Terra had her in a headlock she squeaked and placed both of her hands on his arm.

"Terra!" she tugged lightly on his hand.

Terra smirked and started to rub his knuckles against her scalp.

"Ow!"

"Not so tough now are you!"

"No fair!"

Alex squirmed trying to free herself from Terra's grip but he only tightened it rubbing his knuckles harder against her scalp.

"Ouch! Ah! Ven help!"

The blonde laughed and tried to rescue his new friend from Terra Aqua stood back now seeing the two of them trapped in Terra's headlock.

**_/Aqua POV/_**

The bluenette laughed at them watching as Ven and Alex tried to free themselves from Terra's grip but they didn't seem to be getting anywhere Aqua smiled at the sibling like activity the three of them were displaying.

When she looked over at Alex's smiling face she sensed a very warm and very powerful light in her that left her a little curious but decided not to dwell on it.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

From the window from his study Master Eraqus felt a smile form on his face when he saw how well his students were interacting with Alex and how it seemed to affect her.

Master Eraqus' smile faded and was replaced with a sad frown when he focused on Ven and Alex only.

"Forgive me" he whispered sadly knowing full well that they couldn't hear him.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

Alex and Ven rubbed their head "Ow that really hurt Terra" Alex whined.

"You didn't need to do it that hard, ya know" Ven pouted Terra only smirked and crossed his arms looking at them.

Ven grumbled before turning to Alex "So want to hang out by the village for a bit? He asked.

Alex blinked "Village?" She asked.

"Over there" Aqua pointed to a village that could be seen by a ledge "The Master allows us to go there when were not training" Terra explained.

"I wanna go there" Alex mumbled looking excited.

She always wondered if other people lived nearby and now that she sees that village by the bridge she wanted to go explore it now.

Ven was excited as she was "Well let's go then!" The blonde grabbed her wrist and they both ran down the hill.

"Ven, Alex slow down!" Aqua called out but they didn't hear her.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

When the two fourteen year olds arrived Alex took her time to look around the village the streets were cobbled stoned and she could see a stone well in the village plaza with different shops and houses that reminded her of the village in Beauty and the Beast.

There were street vendors selling out jewelry, clothes and other things people walked by holding the hands of children, buying items or simply taking a walk.

"Nice right?" Ven asked from her side Alex nodded "This place is amazing, really different from my world" Ven nodded "C'mon let's go there" he led her to building with smoke coming from the chimney.

When he pulled the door open a bell jingled from the top the inside was pleasantly warm and Alex could smell the aroma of baking bread "A bakery?" She asked curiously.

Ven nodded "Yeah the best Bakery in the world" he smiled.

"Oi, is that Ventus I hear?" A male voice called from the back.

"Hey, Mac" Ven greeted cheerfully.

A middle aged man wearing a baker outfit with an apron tied around his waist came through he hand a black beard and mustache there were some splotches of dried dough and flour on his uniform with a toothpick in his mouth.

When his dark eyes eyes landed on Ven his lips curled up in a smile "'Ello there Ven how's ya been?" He asked the blonde.

Ven smiled "Everything's going great, there's actually someone I want you to meet" he pulled Alex by the arm "This is Alex" he introduced.

"Hello sir" Alex said politely Mac laughed good naturally.

"Oh, no need for that lassie jus' callin' me Mac's good" he patted her back.

"Okay Mac" she smiled "Alex is a Keyblade Wielder like us" Ven explained Mac raised an eyebrow "Really? I assume old Eraqus is happy about tha' ain't he?" He asked Ven nodded "Definitely" Mac smiled.

"That man's dream is to restore the number of Keyblade Wielder's from long ago, I say with the arrival of your new friend here his hope happens to be growing a bit more" Mac said chuckling.

They were interrupted by a low growl the turned in Alex's direction who blushed furiously while holding her stomach.

_'Stupid stomach'_ she thought Ven and Mac laughed at her "Geez Alex that was pretty loud" Ven snickered until he was cut off by his stomach growling even louder then Alex's.

Alex smirked "Looks like I'm not the only one with a loud stomach" Ven chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Mac let out another bark of laughter "Alright it's settled then you two go sit there while I bake two of my famous sweet bread buns" Alex waved her hands.

"Oh no, no you don't have to do that!" She exclaimed.

Mac ignored her and went to the kitchen Alex sighed before taking a seat in the booth by the window with Ven taking a seat in front of her.

There was an awkward silence.

"So…" Ven trailed off not knowing what to say.

"So…" Alex repeated feeling just as lost.

"What do you think so far?" Ven asked Alex smiled "Great I've never been to another world before" she said.

"Weren't you scared before?" Alex took a while to think about that, after a moment she answered.

"Yeah I was pretty nervous and a little scared about coming to a new world but I guess after meeting you guys I wasn't so scared or nervous anymore" Ven brightened up at that.

They spent the next moments talking about things and Alex grew more comfortable with Ven if someone were to look at them now they would have assumed that they've been friends for years.

"Wait so you did what?" Alex repeated laughing Ven laughed along with her "Yeah Terra's hair was pink for weeks along with his face!" Alex tried to imagine a pink haired and pink faced Terra that sent her spiraling into fits of laughing all over again.

Just as her laughter came under control Mac came out with two big, soft looking bread buns wrapped in paper in the bottom.

"Here you go lad and lassie two of my famous sweet bread buns free of charge" he said smiling "Thanks Mac they looks good" Ven smiled taking one and handing the other to Alex.

It was warm and fluffy when she bit into it there was a cream filling inside that tasted like vanilla her eyes widened at the warm and sweet taste in front of her Ven had a similar look on his face.

"Good ain't it?" Mac asked with a knowing look on his face.

They both nodded vigorously Mac laughed again before returning to the kitchen leaving the two teens to eat.

They quickly finished there food and left after saying goodbye to Mac.

"Man that was good" Ven sighed rubbing his stomach Alex nodded "Yeah better than any sweet bread bun I've ever had."

"Told ya it was the best Bakery in the world" Ven nudged her playfully Alex giggled and lightly pushed him back.

_Ding! Dong! Ding!_

Alex raised her head up and saw a big clock tower with two bells on each side held by gold rails that were ringing.

"It's getting late we should get back" Ven said "Aww already?" Alex pouted.

"Yeah but we can come next time right?" Ven asked.

Alex was about to say 'yes' when she was struck by realization.

Pretty soon there would be no more visits to the village or The Land of Departure.

Alex swallowed before turning back to Ven "Uh yeah" she said hoping her voice didn't crack.

Thankfully Ven didn't notice "C'mon race ya back!" He exclaimed.

"Wha-? Ven!" Alex cried before running after him. The blonde looked at her from his shoulder and laughed Alex couldn't help but laugh along with him before catching up to him.

She stuck her tongue at him when she passed by Ven's eyes widened before narrowing playfully in a challenging way.

The both raced ahead neck to neck before coming to a stop near the door.

"Ha I win!" They yelled in unison they blinked and looked at each other "What? No you didn't! I did!" They said at the same time again.

"Hey I got here first Ven!" Alex said placing her hands on her sides.

"No way I got here first!" Ven said shaking his head.

"No you didn't!" Alex cried.

"Yes I did!" Ven yelled.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"HA!" Alex yelled triumphantly "Aw man you tricked me." Ven said sulking in the corner.

Alex sweat-dropped at the blonde the opening of the doors a chuckle caught there attention.

Master Eraqus, Terra and Aqua stood in the entrance looking at them in amusement.

"I trust you two had a good time in the village?" Master Eraqus smiled "Yes Master" they answered smiling "Good now I believe you two should rest up for tomorrow" he said making them slump.

"Really?"

"Do we have too?"

They asked almost like they were brother and sister Master Eraqus chuckled behind him Terra and Aqua smiled.

"Fine" they said and walked up the stairs "Kiddies need there rest" Terra teased Alex and Ven pouted before they smirked evilly.

"At least I didn't have pink hair with a pink face to match" Ven said Terra turned red and sputtered.

"I say we run" Alex quipped.

"I say we should" Ven agreed they sprinted inside and up the stairs to there rooms.

"HEY GET BACK HERE VEN! ALEX!" Terra yelled running inside.

Aqua laughed while the Master smiled "I can tell that those two together will make things interesting."

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

Alex laid on her bed near the window from her room after managing to escape Terra's wrath the two toned girl wasn't sure if Ven did she could have sworn she heard him yelp and Terra chuckle rather evilly Alex shuddered and prayed that Terra didn't do anything bad to the blonde.

Alex could now see that her room resembled Ven's only more neater and she didn't have that solar system thing that Ven had but a bookcase filled with the types of books that she would read in her world.

_'My world' _Alex thought suddenly _'I wonder is anyone's noticed I'm gone I hope they'll_ _be okay'_ she thought worriedly looking back at the events that happened she smiled feeling a warmth in her chest.

Sleep caught up to her and she turned on her stomach and feel asleep.

**Me: I hope you guys all liked this the next chapter is when the game starts :)**

**Again I'd like to thank LightandDarkheart for coming up with a Keyblade for Alex here's the link to see it**

**Link to Alex's Keyblade**

**art/A-Keyblade-for-CatLoverx33-470074981**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Hmmmm oddly I don't have anything else to say :P oh well**

**Read &amp; Review please!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here's the other chapter this is the events that happen before Ven goes off to see the meteor shower in the night hope you guys like it.**

**Also as you can see the cover image is Alex's Keyblade and the Bow she used previously is the new image :) I think it fits better **

**P.S sorry if Ven seems OOC but since he has a friend the same age as him they're bound to cause some trouble ^_^**

**Alex: Got that right *snicker's before going back to playing Pokemon Omega Ruby***

**Me: *sweat drops* Well, ahem;**

**Disclaimer; I don't own KHBBS only Alex and her Keyblade was a joined work of me and L&amp;DH**

**Alex: HAHA! Take that Team Magma!**

**Me: oh boy *sighs***

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"Ven, are you sure we should even be doing this?"

"Sure I'm sure"

"Terra's going to get really mad, you know"

"Aw you worry too much Alex"

"Ugh, fine but if Terra catches you I'm not helping you escape from him"

"Deal"

Alex sighed seeing her 'brother' standing high up on a stool near Terra's door while the brunette was still asleep.

Six months had past since Alex had arrived in The Land of Departure she had received dark blue straps intersecting over her chest with a silver badge like Ven and Aqua from Master Eraqus and he had also given her armor like the others.

Her left arm was now covered in armor going up her shoulder like Terra's only it was in shades of dark blue and silver.

During the six months that passed Alex became close with Ven, Terra and Aqua but she and Ven were the closest then the other two even calling each other siblings and having a habit of finishing each other's sentences, right now she could only watch as Ven placed the last bucket on the door with a smirk.

Alex sighed "Well I'm going down to get some breakfast" she said starting to walk away

"Hey, wait for me-ah!" Ven yelped as he slipped from the stool and fell on top of Alex who let out a small 'eep!'.

Both teenagers groaned before freezing and waited to see if the noise woke Terra up.

Thankfully the brunette was still asleep.

_'Man that was a close one'_ Alex thought relieved before wincing from the weight on top of her.

"Ven get off, your heavier then you look" Alex whined from underneath the blonde who scrambled off.

Alex got up and dusted herself off, she glanced at Ven who placed a finger between his lips before quietly going down the stairs Alex shook her head in amusement _'Terra's in for a surprise wake up call' _she mused glancing at the brunette's door one more time before following Ven down the stairs.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

The two teens were sitting by the table with plates of food in front of them it wasn't long before Aqua came in smiling when she spotted the 'siblings'

"Ven, Alex you guys are up early" the bluenette mused getting a drink.

Both shrugged while glancing up the stairs every now and then. Aqua caught on and narrowed her eyes "What did you two do?"

Alex swallowed before pulling her fork out of her mouth.

"Well…" she began.

"I wouldn't say the two of us…" Ven continued.

"It was Ven's idea-"

"Alex only watched-"

"I did not take any part of it-"

"But she still watched-"

"So technically I didn't do anything bad-"

"So…"

"We're waiting" they finished in unison.

Aqua blinked before chuckling "I never get use to that" she smiled.

Alex and Ven smiled continuing to eat.

_'3…2…1'_ Alex did a mental countdown.

**SPLASH!**

"ARGH!"

Alex almost choked on her food, she cupped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"You should run Ven" Alex mused chewing on a piece of bacon Ven slightly paled before bolting from his seat.

Not long after did Terra come through the door, hair ruffled and dripping wet looking positively murderous.

The two females glanced at each other before bursting out in laughter at the sight of him.

"It's not funny" Terra growled.

"Okay it's not funny" Alex gasped doubling over "it's hilarious" she stated laughing even harder.

Terra narrowed his eyes at her, catching his look the two toned girl sprinted out of her chair and almost made it out.

Almost.

A hand grabbed her by the the back of her hood she squeaked when Terra loomed over her with a deadly aura surrounding him.

"Where's Ven?" Terra asked a little too calmly.

Alex gulped "Uh, I don't know he finished his breakfast before I did and left I don't know where he went" she explained sweating bullets.

Terra stared at her seeing that she was being sincere and released her hood Alex sighed in relief before running outside.

_'Ven you so owe me one'_ she thought brushing her hair back she jumped up and grabbed a tree branch easily pulling herself up and sat down on the branch swinging her feet back and forth humming all the while pretty soon she was singing before she even knew it.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

Ven gulped hiding behind a wall as Terra, now dry and fully dressed came walking by with a dark aura surrounding him no doubt looking for him.

_'Okay maybe I shouldn't have pranked him, argh where's Alex when you need_ _her!?' _Ven thought desperately.

_"Ugh, fine but if Terra catches you I'm not helping you escape from him"_

_"Deal"_

Their conversation from earlier rang in his head and Ven groaned and banged his head against the wall.

"So that's where you were" a voice said from behind him, Ven froze and slowly turned around to see an angry brunette.

"O-Oh hey Terra" Ven greeted nervously "I-I was just looking for Alex, you know to spar, I'm about to go look for her." The blonde quickly ran past his legs to go look for Alex.

Bursting out the doors Ven ran in the direction of the training grounds knowing that Alex was probably sitting up on a tree.

As he neared the trees he heard a voice singing.

_Sleep soundly safe in his heart._

_You no longer have to face the evil in the dark._

_Just rest your mind, and leave your pain behind._

Ven furrowed his eyebrows, was that Alex?

He barely noticed when Terra and Aqua appeared both seeming curious as well.

"Is that Alex?" Terra asked, surprised.

"I think it is" Aqua answered.

_Remember softly, of a time when the world was so bright._

_You've fought so bravely, my dear._

_And so you can rest, for now there's nothing left to fear._

Ven made no comments to the others only listened to his 'sister' singing but somehow the melody of the song felt nostalgic to him.

_Fighting onward, you dreamed unreachable things._

_But now your dreams carry you to a place where these things come true._

Ven placed a hand where his heart was, feeling connected to his 'sister'.

_I'll hold your hand while you sleep._

_So don't be afraid, I won't let shadows touch your dreams._

"I never knew Alex had such a pretty singing voice" Aqua admired smiling softly.

_Maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind._

_We'll look up skyward, and the stars, they will shine in your eyes._

_Promise, you'll wake up in time._

_When you awaken I will be there by your side._

_There's a person, he'll fix the broken mistakes._

Ven could vaguely picture spiky brown hair and blue eyes like his own but he didn't know why.

_I'll find him and journey on, I will save you, whatever it takes._

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

Alex had already finished her song when she finally noticed her friends.

"Wah!" She cried out in surprise accidentally falling of the tree, instead of panicking like any other person would she flipped in mid air and landed neatly on her feet, straightening up she brushed her shorts, blushing as she did.

"How long where you guys there?" She asked embarrassed.

"The whole time" Aqua answered for the three of them.

Alex groaned and covered her face with her hands "This is so embarrassing" she mumbled turning even redder.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, lifting her face from her hands her eyes met Ven's as he smiled at her "Hey, it's okay I think you have a nice singing voice" he said making her smile.

"Thanks Ven" Alex said then she frowned "Wait, so Terra didn't catch you yet?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah Ven get over here!" Terra yelled.

The blonde yelped and quickly hugged Alex for protection who quickly placed her hands in a placating manner towards Terra.

"Hey easy there Terra, Ven just wanted you to relax" she explained.

Terra stopped advancing towards them and looked confused.

"Relax?" Aqua asked equally confused.

Ven and Alex nodded "See Alex and I noticed how you guys were a little stressed out since tomorrow's your Mark of Mastery exam so we wanted to help you to relax" Ven explained still hiding behind Alex.

Terra and Aqua's eyes widened in realization.

"So that's why you spent some time with me yesterday" Aqua said looking at Alex who nodded.

"And that's why you pranked me earlier today" Terra added looking at Ven who also nodded.

"Yeah you guys-"

"Look more relaxed-"

"So we figured-"

"That-"

"Our-"

"Plan-"

"Worked" they finished beaming at them.

Terra and Aqua looked surprised before smiling at them.

Terra calmly walked forward and ruffled their hair "Thanks you two" he smiled stepping back just as Aqua hugged both of them.

"That was really sweet of two" Aqua said giving a sweet smile.

Both blushed and fist bumped each other, happy that their plan had worked.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

Alex was tired from the days events and fell asleep the moment she lied down.

She was rudely awoken by someone shaking her ruffly.

"Psst. Alex wake up!" A voice whispered.

Alex groaned "What is it Ven?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eye.

The blonde in front of her was bouncing on the balls of his feet with an excited smile, his eyes sparkling.

"There's a meteor shower outside, c'mon!"

Ven didn't give her time to answer as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside.

"Hey!"

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

"Why does it seem so…familiar?" Ven pondered out loud lying down with his hands folded behind his head, Alex was laying next to him admiring the meteor shower with her arms wrapped around her midsection.

Alex only shrugged in reply to Ven's previous question.

Feeling her eyelids grow heavy Alex failed to try to stay awake.

It felt like seconds before she woke up again to Ven shaking her shoulder gently.

"The meteor showers over" the blonde said sitting up.

Alex glanced up at the sky seeing it empty.

Ven yawned stretching his arms and laid back down coming face to face with Aqua.

"Whoa!"

"Ah!"

Ven and Alex bolted straight up in a sitting position and turned to Aqua who chuckled softly.

"Give us a break Aqua" Ven and Alex pouted.

"Ven, Alex you hopeless sleepy heads, you know you should've at least brought a blanket" Aqua scolded.

"But did I dream that place up?" Ven asked looking down.

"It felt like I'd been there before looking up at the stars"

Aqua ruffled his hair getting his attention "Cept you've always lived here with us" she answered.

"Yeah" Alex nodded trying to ignore the guilt inside her.

"Yeah I know" Ven said smiling they all got up and headed over to the ledge where we sat down to look at the stars "Hey, Aqua, Alex?"

"Hm?"

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" He asked curiously Alex looked at Aqua too.

"Hm… well they say…"

"That every star up there is another world" a voice behind them said making them all turn to see Terre behind them.

"Terra" Aqua greeted.

"I was wondering when you'd come" Alex told him making him grin at her.

"Yep hard to believe that there are so many worlds out there besides our own and yours Alex" Terra said walking up to them.

"The light is their hearts, and it shines down on us like a million lanterns"

"Wow Terra that was both smart and poetic" Alex mused

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" He argued.

Alex laughed.

"What? I don't get it" Ven said looking confused

"The fact that Terra's more brains then brawns then he let's on?"

"Watch it!"

"The stars I don't get it at all"

"In other words they're just like you and Alex, Ven" Terra said simply, Ven and Alex shared confused looks.

"What does THAT mean?" He asked Terra as they both got up in front of him "Yeah how can you be sure about that?" Alex asked curiously.

"You'll both find out someday, I'm sure"

"But we wanna know now"

"C'mon Terra please?"

"Your both to young to know now,"

"No fair!"

"Quit treating us likes kids!"

They heard chuckling coming from behind them "Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra demanded at Aqua who was chuckling.

"I can't help it; you three would make the weirdest siblings" Aqua answered Alex tilted her head in confusion with her arms behind her before all three of them got what Aqua meant and started laughing along with her and returned star gazing.

"Oh yeah, Terra, you and I have our mark of mastery exams tomorrow." Aqua said getting off from he seat and reached into her back pocket.

"I made us some good luck charms" she threw an orange one to Terra, a green one to Ven and a light blue one to Alex.

"We get one too?"

"Of course, one for each of us" Aqua said holding up her blue charm

"Yeah"

"Thanks Aqua" Alex said as they all held them out the only difference was the color but they were still pretty.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So long as you and your friends carry charms shaped like them nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other"

"Wow, really?" Alex asked, fascinated.

"Yeah" Aqua nodded.

Terra smirked"Man sometimes you are such a-umph!" He was cut off when Alex jammed her elbow in his side.

"Remember what happened last time Aqua got insulted?" Alex whispered.

Terra paled remembering and faked a cough "Uh, nevermind" he said

"Smooth" Alex snickered.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ven asked.

"We'll that's yet to be seen" Aqua said walking back to them.

"But I did work a little magic on them." She smiled.

"Really, what?" Ven eagerly asked.

"An unbreakable connection" Aqua answered holding her charm up

Alex yawned "Looks like someone's tired" Terra said smiling.

Alex grinned "It's no surprise considering someone had to drag me out of my room" she said pointedly at the blonde.

"Hey, but the meteor shower was cool wasn't it?"

"Yeah it sure was"

Terra, Ven and Alex were about to walk back when Terra turned to Aqua who was still stirring.

"Hey, we're gonna head back" Terra said Aqua turned to the three of them

"You coming, Aqua?"

"I think I'm gonna stay out a bit" she replied "Okay but don't stay too late" Alex said she nodded

_**'That was the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars'**_

**Me: And done! Sorry for the long wait I hoped you guys all liked it the song Alex was singing was Ven's theme but with lyrics written by some girl named Lizz on YouTube here's the link:**

**watch?v=_81MEE6nfVs**

**Be sure to check it out it's really pretty :) and have a happy thanksgiving! :)**

**Read &amp; Review!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Departure

**Me: I'm sorry for the long wait but with all this snow here…especially since I um, was placed in a hospital for a while.**

**Alex: So Cat hopes to make up for it with this chapter **

**Me: Plus I finally got Final Fantasy Type-0 yay!**

***Ahem* anyways I don't own Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep just Alex and any other Oc's mentioned **

**Enjoy!**

The next day was a day Alex dreaded with every fiber in her being and for a good reason.

Today was the day Aqua and Terra would take their Mark of Mastery exam.

Her mood didn't go unnoticed by her friends who were starting to worry.

"Guys, really I'm fine" she assured.

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked concern in her blue eyes.

Alex nodded "Yeah I'm just…nervous"

"Why would you be?" Terra asked.

Alex sighed "I don't know, I know that Ven and I aren't the ones taking the exam but I'm a bit scared about what happens after" she explained.

Aqua ruffled her hair "I know your nervous, things will change but everything will be fine."

_'If only you knew…' _Alex thought sadly but she plastered a convincing smile on her face, "Yeah your right" she said receiving a motherly smile from the bluenette .

Ven wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder "That's the spirit, now come on or else we'll be late."

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

Alex and Ven stood against the wall while Aqua and Terra stood in front of the masters.

_'Please be okay Terra'_ Alex pleaded in her mind, hoping he would pull through.

Beside her she could feel Ven tense up and figured that it must have been Xehanort.

What she did not expect was to receive a chilling sensation going down her spine, she slowly lifted her head and looked across to the front of the room and wished she didn't.

Teal met with Orange/Gold.

Alex felt herself shudder and gulped as Xehanort looked at her with interest.

She felt a hand grab her own and glanced at Ven who gave her a reassuring look and squeezed her hand gently.

Alex felt herself calm down and smiled in thanks.

They let go and straightened up when Master Eraqus began to speak.

"Today you will be examined for your mark of mastery."

Master Eraqus started looking from Aqua to Terra.

"Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy; not a test of will but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail or neither but I am sure that our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready."

"Yes." The two students said.

"Then let the examination begin." Master Eraqus used his keyblade to create sphere's of light.

_'Cool'_ Alex thought wondering if she could learn that.

Terra and Aqua got ready to fight. But once they appeared and black aura surrounded them.

Alex felt the chilling sensation forming in the pit of her stomach she shivered but couldn't find out why.

The duel colored haired girl was forced to snap out of it when two sphere's came at her and Ven.

"Ven, Alex!" Both fourteen year olds quickly summoned their keyblades and blocked the balls of tainted of light before they were harmed.

"Man that was close!" Alex said getting ready to fight.

"You guys focus on the exam while we take care of this!" Ven said.

"But you guys, you're in danger here. Go wait in your rooms!" Aqua yelled but the two teens shook their heads.

"No way, Alex and I have been looking forward to this!" Ven said looking determined.

"Seeing the two of you become masters. I'm not going to miss it now!"

"He's right and neither am I!" Alex said hitting another sphere.

"They can take care of themselves. They've been out there training just as hard as us." Terra said glancing back at them.

Aqua remained silent but agreed.

"Stay sharp, guys." Terra instructed just as a sphere rushed full force at Alex.

"Ack!" Alex dodged and quickly swiped it. "That's fast!"

"In a real battle you've got to be ready for anything!" Terra yelled hitting a light ball. "Remember, you've got to keep on guard all the time."

"Okay." Alex muttered _'They're fast but I'm faster!' _She quickly ran forward and destroyed a sphere with a single hit.

"Nice one!" Ven cheered from his position next to her.

"Thanks." Alex grinned before it faded once she noticed the sphere coming at him from behind.

"Watch out!" Alex shoved Ven out of the way just as the sphere slammed into her side roughly.

"Argh!" She crashed into the ground with the orb zooming straight at her, she gasped.

"Blizzard!" A block of ice hit the sphere destroying it.

"You okay!?" Ven asked worriedly offering his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." Alex said grabbing his hand as he pulled her up wincing when pained flared up from her side.

"Are you guys alright?" Aqua asked, coming towards them, Ven glanced at Alex worriedly who only nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine but now you guys need to focus on the exam." Alex said, Aqua nodded as she and Terra returned to their post while Ven and Alex stood near the wall again .

Alex winced at the pain in her side and rubbed it gently. "You didn't need to take that hit for me ya know." Ven whispered looking guilty.

_'If only I saw that sphere coming earlier!'_ He thought clenching a fist.

Alex simply smiled at him and placed a hand on her 'brother's shoulder.

"It's okay we're friends right? And friends look out for each other no matter what." Alex said Ven smiled back at her and nodded. Both straightened up as Master Eraqus began to spoke again.

"That was unexpected but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances." Master Eraqus said looking at his two students.

"It was an excellent test, one which I chose to let unfold, which brings us to your next trial." Alex bit her lip in worry _'Terra…'_

Aqua moved to the other side of the room and she and Terra got into fighting positions.

"Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners, only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!" Master Eraqus announced.

For some strange reason the chilling sensation returned but it wasn't as bad as before it occurred when Terra accidentally released some darkness when he was losing.

_'Why is this happening?' _Alex pondered weakly gripping her chest.

Soon the match was over and Master Eraqus approached his two students "We have deliberated and reached a decision." He said to his two older students.

"Terra, Aqua, you both preformed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Ven and Alex shared worried looks.

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all." Terra looked upset before he nodded

Alex suddenly felt angry at her Master _'Sure Terra may have lost control of his darkness but everyone makes mistakes, Riku's a master and he has some darkness in his heart it's not fair!'_ She thought clenching her hand behind her back

"Aqua, as our newest keyblade master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions." Master Eraqus instructed

"Master" Alex called before he left, "Can…Can Terra to join Ven and I for our Mark of Mastery exam?" She pleaded.

"Hmm we shall see" Master Eraqus said before walking off. Alex turned to Terra sadly "I'm sorry Terra" She said looking down.

Terra placed a hand on her head.

"Don't worry about it Lex." Saying the nickname they occasionally use. Alex looked at him and frowned; it wasn't fair Terra worked hard and he lost it all just like that.

"But-" Alex started.

"It's okay, thanks for trying to help." Terra smiled sadly and ruffled her hair.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

Alex frowned watching him walk away before she went outside.

_'Poor Terra maybe Master Eraqus was a bit unfair to him it's not his fault his darkness leaked out' _sometimes Alex wondered if Master Eraqus was blinded by his belief of Light being better then darkness.

Alex reached into her pocket pulled out her wayfinder "But" she said continuing.

"Light and Darkness are total opposites, yet at the same time they can either be good or bad, too much light will blind your path and lead you to the deepest darkness and pure darkness can help you looked for the brightest light as the opposite being tainted darkness." Alex closed her eyes clutching her wayfinder close.

"Alex!" A voice shouted Alex turned and saw Ven running towards her with a look of relief on his face.

"Alex, I'm glad your still here and okay." Ven said relieved.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'll always be here Ven, you know that." Alex said tilting her head to the side.

What made him act like this?

"It's just that I heard that I won't see you or Terra again."

"…"

What did Vanitas change in his conversation with Ven that included Alex in it? Alex shook her head "Then, how about this," she started "I promise that no matter what even if I do go away I'll find my way back to you okay?" Alex smiled and held out her right pinky. Ven nodded happily and curled his pinky with her's.

"Yeah, it's a promise."

"Now shall we go fine Terra?" Alex asked when they uncurled their pinkies.

"Yeah, where is he?"

"I'm not sure but he might be out here somewhere."

"We have to find him, I need to make sure he's okay."

"Don't worry, we will."

"Thanks Alex."

They both ran trying to look for their older friend luckily it wasn't that hard to find him as he seemed to be ready to leave.

"**Terra**!"

Ven and Alex yelled, running after him.

"I…"

"Terra we…"

They both stammered looking up at their best friend who patted their heads.

"It's okay." Terra said, smiling at us before transforming into his armor by hitting the pad on his shoulder that we all had and flew off with his Keyblade turned glider.

"So you gonna follow him, Ven?" Alex asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I need to find him before its too late."

"Well, then" Alex stretched her left arm "I'm going with you." She declared grinning.

"Huh!?" Ven gaped "But Alex-"

Alex cut him off "Look Ven, there's no way I'm letting you go alone, if Master Eraqus makes us come back then I'll share the blame with you, kay?" Alex left no room for arguments as she touched her shoulder pad and got into a dark blue and silver armor.

Ven smiled and got his armor on, looking amazed at what he had just done.

Alex couldn't blame him the armor was pretty cool too it matched the color of her wayfinder _'This is so cool' _She thought looking at her armor is amazement.

"Ready?" Ven asked, Alex looked at him before looking at the sky through her helmet.

Alex was nervous about going to different worlds, it wasn't like the usual trips to the village, but shewas also wondering what it's like.

"Yeah I'm ready, let's get going." Alex said and Ven nodded. They both threw their keyblades into the air and they turned into gliders.

Ven's looking like a hover board while Alex's looked similar to his except it was dark blue and silver with 'V' like shaped lasers on the side.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Alex yelled as they jumped onto their gliders and flew off after Terra but not before they heard someone shout their names.

"Wait, Ven, Alex!" Alex looked down to see Aqua and Master Eraqus standing below them watching as they flew away.

_'Sorry Aqua, Master Eraqus but I need to stay with Ven and make sure he'll be okay.' _Alex thought as they flew off into the portal.

**Me: Okay that's it for now I hoped you all liked it :)**

**Alex: Read &amp; Reviewed please **

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dwarf Woodlands

**Me: Hey guys sorry for the wait on my stories but the Wi-Fi is down here at my house so I haven't been able to go on FF lately, luckily I'm sleeping over my cousin's house who has Wi-Fi so I'm working on this now as we speak**

**Alex: So let's get down to the story!**

**Right! **

**Enjoy!**

"Left…Right…don't lose balance" Alex muttered.

"What are you doing?" Ven asked amused, Alex blushed under her helmet.

"Trying to **NOT** fall off" she replied, "I've never been on a glider remember? And neither have you! How come this is easy for you?"

Ven shrugged "Maybe I'm just that awesome"

Alex snorted before laughing.

Ven suddenly pointed down below them, "Hey Alex look down there"

Alex looked down and recognized it immediately.

"Should we check there?"

She asked.

"It's worth a try"

They duo flew down to they're first world.

"Umph!" Alex grunted once she landed on solid ground. Landing was easier then flying but Alex would get the hang of it.

Luckily they had landed near the entrance to the Dwarf's Diamond Mine.

Ven seemed fascinated by his new surroundings while Alex kept a secret look out for the Unverse.

"Wow Alex look!" Ven pointed to a line of seven little men carrying pickaxes and making there're way to the mine.

"They're so…small" Alex giggled.

Ven ran down to get a closer look.

"Ah! Ven wait!" Alex hurriedly ran after her brother easily catching up to him.

"You know, with you running like a kid in a candy store Terra was right about you being a kid" Alex called.

"Hey I thought you were one side" Ven said faking a hurt look making Alex laugh.

"Besides Terra called you a kid too"

"True, but I act more mature then you"

"But I'm older then you"

"So? I'm still more mature"

"Doesn't age matter more?"

"Says who?"

Ven and Alex jumped down to the mine entrance but were greeted by an unpleasant sight.

_'Unverse' _Alex groaned mentally.

"What the…what **are** these things?" Ven summoned Wayward Wind.

"They don't look very friendly do they?" Alex gulped clutching Heaven's Heart.

Alex dashed forward and slashed her keyblade across a flood, making it crash against several more dizzying them.

Alex grinned and raised her keyblade towards them and said one simple word.

**"Thunder!" **

Bolts of electricity shot out from the tip of her keyblade and shocked the flood making them disappear.

"Yes!" Alex cheered pumping her fist.

"Not bad" Ven came up next to her.

"Not bad yourself" Alex replied seeing no more Unverse.

"C'mon, lets go see." Ven walked towards the mine entrance with Alex behind him. nodded and followed him into the mine.

The duel-colored hair girl giggled when she saw Dopey having a hard time using the pickaxe.

Doc turned at the sound of her giggle and gasped when he saw Ven and Alex standing at the entrance.

"What, who are you?"

"I'm Ventus but call me Ven and this is my friend Alex." Ven introduced them as Alex gave a Doc a shy wave and hid behind Ven a little.

Grumpy glared at them already assuming why there where here.

"Diamond thieves, take cover, ya fools!" He yelled causing them to panic. The dwarfs began running around the mine, poor Dopey, didn't seem to know what was going on, ran into the wall.

Alex winced feeling guilty "Maybe we could have explained it better" she mumbled playing with her fingers.

_'Then again it is Grumpy's fault for jumping to conclusions.'_

"We're sorry; we didn't mean to frighten you." Ven apologized.

"Yeah, it was an accident." Alex nodded.

"You didn't?" Happy asked uncertainly.

"You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?" Sleepy asked while yawning.

"Of course not." Alex huffed.

She hated it when people assumed things before actually understanding what was going on.

"We're just looking for our friend Terra. He's about this tall" Alex said raising her hand above her head. "And dresses kind of like Ven here, and has spiky brown hair."

"Sounds like a tall tale to me! Go on, git!" Grumpy snapped startling them.

_'Somebody has issues' _Alex thought with a sweat-drop.

"We don't know any Terra." Bashful said making the duo look upset.

"Please, could you come over here?" Ven asked.

"We just want to talk." Alex added gently.

"Don't fall for it! Stay where ya are!" Grumpy ordered the other dwarfs.

"Alright, then we'll do this the hard way." Ven said running after the dwarfs into the mine.

"We're sorry about this!" Alex called running after Ven.

They stopped once they came into several different tunnels.

"Which way do we go?" Alex asked looking at each tunnel.

"This way c'mon!" Ven said grabbing her wrist.

It was a little hard to find all the dwarfs Alex thought the easiest to find where Sneezy, Sleepy and Dopey.

Grumpy was the hardest to control though.

"Come on." Ven said in exasperation. "We're telling you, we're no thieves."

"Yeah we're not here to take your diamonds, we're just trying to find our friend, Terra, honestly" Alex pleaded.

"Ha, that's what they all say." Grumpy said stopping his foot. "Well, we're on to the both of ya!"

Alex tugged at the back of Ven's shirt.

"Ven let's go, they won't believe no matter what we say" Alex said.

"Okay." Ven nodded looking a little disappointed as they walked to the mine exit.

"Oh but," Alex stopped and looked back to see Ven facing the dwarfs again,

"Can you tell us where we can find some other people around here?"

"Yeah, please that'd be really helpful." Alex said turning around to face the dwarfs herself.

"There's a castle beyond the chorus- I mean, the forest." Doc said.

"Got it, well; thanks." Ven said as Alex nodded.

"That went well" Alex said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I still wish they could have believed that we weren't trying to steal their diamonds" Ven said pouted.

"They were pretty protective of those diamonds" Alex said holding her hands behind her back, she looked up at the sky.

"I wonder what they use them for" she wondered making Ven shrug.

Soon they reached a small cottage near the creepy woods, "This must be where those little men live." Ven said looking around.

"Looks like." Alex said flinching suddenly when a shrill scream came from a distance.

"There!" Ven looked to the dark forest making Alex gulped. The forest looked darker and creepier in real life, Alex noticed.

"Let's go Alex, someone needs our help!"

"Uh, yeah" Alex nodded still looking a bit unsure

"Are you scared of the dark?" Ven asked.

"What? No!" Alex shook her head.

"The forest just creeps me out that's all" Alex muttered, her face turning pink.

"Hey" Ven placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, I'll be there no matter what happens" Alex smiled thankful that Ven wasn't making fun of her.

"Thanks Ven, that means a lot to me ." Ven just smiled and they ran into the forest.

The forest wasn't so bad Alex realized, perhaps that was because Ven was with her.

Soon they reached the edge of the forest, which didn't take very long and saw Snow White, sitting on the ground, crying.

"What's wrong?" Ven asked as Alex went to kneel in front of her while the princess wept in her hands.

"These horrible trees, they tried to grab me." She sobbed Alex placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. You were just imagining things. That happens to the best of us when we're scared and afraid." Alex said smiling softly Snow White looked to Ven and Alex with a smile and took Alex's hand as she helped her get up.

"Oh, thank you; I feel quite better now." Snow White said making Alex nod. "I'm sure I'll get along some how."

"If that happens again, then think happy things like that'll help." She nodded giving the dual-colored haired girl a warm smile.

"Thank you, I'm sure to try that some time." Snow White said but suddenly looked distressed. "But I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?"

"Well, we saw a house just up ahead." Ven offered.

"I'm sure that's a good place for you to stay in." Alex said as Snow White looked at her. "We can take you there if you'd like. I'm Alex by the way."

"And I'm Ventus, Ven for short."

"Yes, thank you very much Alex, Ven. My name's Snow White." Snow White said, pleasantly.

"Great, let's get going!" Ven said walking off.

As the group passed by a couple of tress, they suddenly came to life and some Unversed appeared.

"I'll take care of the Unversed. You stay here and protect Snow White."

"Right." Alex nodded as Ventus ran off to fight the Unversed.

Some of the Unversed managed to slip pass Ven and Alex stepped in, making sure they didn't come near Snow White.

"Help me!"

Alex turned and saw Snow White being attacked by a monster tree.

"Quick duck!" Snow White ducked as Alex shot a fire spell at it. It hit dead on easily burning it down

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, helping Snow White up.

"Yes, thank you for saving me." Snow White said, smiling.

They soon arrived at the cottage and walked in. Alex wondered why the dwarfs didn't lock their door to keep strangers from coming in.

_'Maybe they'd lose them in the mine'_ Alex chuckled in her head.

"I'm sure you'll be safe here." Ven said turning to Snow White who looked pleased.

"Ven and I will take a look around to make sure the coast is clear of monsters so you can get comfortable." Alex said as Snow White nodded.

**-Sometime Later-**

"The coast is clear!" Ven called as they got into the cottage. "Not a monster in sight."

"Oh no." He heard Alex say he looked towards her and she pointed at the dwarfs that were now surrounding Snow White.

Recognizing them, Grumpy got in front of them looking as angry as ever. But this time they were defensive over Snow White than they're diamonds.

"Couldn't stay away, could'ja?" Grumpy barked as he and the other dwarfs glared at us, minus Doppy. "An' who invited you in, ya rotten thieves?"

"We already told you, we're not thieves!" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh no, they're not thieves. They rescued me." Snow White defended looking at them.

"You fussn't be mooled- uh, mustn't be fooled by them, princess." Doc said.

"Go on, git!" Grumpy yelled at them making Ven and Alex looked at each other. Not again.

"Please don't send them away." Snow White begged. "You see, they helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened."

"Why'd you go in the woods anyway?" Alex asked tilting her head. "I mean, it's obvious you can't you walking in the woods alone."

"Yes but something happened." Snow White said looking at them. "I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a stranger there. He had a sword but it was like a key and then these monsters came and…"

"A sword like a key?" Ven said to himself Alex and Ven looked at each other and realization dawned on them.

**"Terra!" **

"Ya mean this stranger saw ya and set his horde of evil demons after ya?" Doc asked, jumping to conclusions.

"No way Terra would ever do that!" Alex argued as Ven nodded.

"Yeah we've known him for a long time there's no way he'd do something like that." Ven added as the dwarfs and Snow White looked at them.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't." Snow White added kindly. "Not if he's someone who's your friend."

"Princess! You trustn't be so musting- er trusting." Doc said.

"They're a-lyin'! Mark my words." Grumpy added.

"Look I know you guys don't trust us and that's okay but trust Snow White would she lie to you?" Alex asked they all looked thoughtful as they pondered her words.

"You'll see Terra's not the one who did it, C'mon Ven." Ven nodded and they walked out of the cottage not once looking back.

They ran as fast as they could in the forest, and came to what looked to be a giant tree like Unversed.

"Back off!" Ven yelled at the Unversed as they summoned their keyblades.

"Ven, use fire attacks!" Alex yelled, dodging a poison pit and jumping off the ground just as the Unversed slammed into the exact same spot where she was.

"Why?"

"It's a tree and Fire burns trees!" Alex exclaimed he nodded and together they launched fire spells that quickly destroyed the Unversed.

"Nice one! Ven said as they high-fived Alex laughed.

"Yeah that was quick, we should get going now if we wanna find Terra" he nodded

"Right"

They both ran out and came to a flower field.

"Terra!" Ven called out, Alex looked around in hope of finding him but it was useless like she knew it was.

**Thunk!**

"Mm?" Something hit her foot gently, it was an apple Alex picked it up and looked it over panicking when she recognized the apple.

"Hey Alex? what's in your hand?" Ven asked staring at the apple in her hand.

"Uh, I found it on the ground" Alex answered hoping that he wasn't hungry. Ven may be her surrogate brother but she didn't want to kiss him, if it would wake him up.

"Maybe it belongs to her" Ven wondered.

"Who?" Alex asked feeling a sense of dread

"That lady over there" Ven pointed at an old lady wearing a black cloak carrying a basket full of apples.

"Guess this must be her's." Ven said, pulling Alex along to the old witch before she could object.

Alex followed despite wanting to to get rid of the damn apple.

"Excuse me, ma'am? You dropped this." Ven said as the old hag turned to face them as Alex held out the apple.

"Oh, why thank you, my pets." The evil queen cooed, taking the apple from Alex's hand.

Alex mentally gagged.

"To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that."

"Really but you have more apples in the basket don't you?" Alex asked, feigning curiosity but the old hag just chuckled evilly.

"Haven't I seen those swords before?" She asked, not even looking at their keyblades.

"Terra has one, you know Terra?" Ven asked.

"Oh, yes, yes." She said in hushed tones. "That ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some 'Xehanort'. My poor heart nearly stopped." She added dramatically making Alex growl silently.

"That doesn't sound like him at all." Ven said looking at his keyblade.

Alex gritted her teeth before asking "Do you know where Terra went?"

"I'm sure I have no idea." The evil queen replied and Alex silently cursed at the fact that she was telling the truth.

"Must you all menace a poor granny so?" Alex faltered and gasped quietly.

"What? No, we were just…" Ven started but The evil queen didn't seem to care much at this point because she walked away before Ven could even finish his sentence.

"Terra, what did you do?"

"Ven, don't listen to what the old lady said we know better then anyone that Terra would never to that." Alex said shaking my head.

"Really?"

"Course I do, 'sides, we've known Terra really well seeing as we're all best friends so theirs no way he did that." Ven nodded.

"Thanks for making me feel better"

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Alex said placing her arms behind her head as they laughed.

Making her completely forget what would happen to the three who had became special to her.

Ven smiled as they summoned their gliders and armor and flew off to the next world.

**Me: the end I'm tired and I have to sleep *yawns***

**Bye Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Castle of Dreams

**Me: Sorry again for the wait but the Wi-Fi is still down here at home so I'm just borrowing my cousins laptop so-**

**Vanities: So let's hurry this damn thing up already!**

**Me: ACK!? When you'd get here? **

**Vanities: *Deadpanned look* Alex let me come**

**Me: *mutters* great stuck with a weirdo- EEEKK!**

***Ducks as Vanities throws a fire spell at me***

**Vanitas: I heard that! *juggles another fire spell in his hand***

**Me: *gulps thinking* 'Maybe I should get Alex...and possible kill her for letting Vanities come' A-Ahem moving on!**

**I don't own KH BBS just my Oc's**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

_'Wow' _was the first thing Alex thought when she saw The Castle of Dreams, it was even more prettier up close.

"Ven look at that world" Alex pointed.

"Maybe Terra's down there" Ven said excitedly.

"Maybe" Alex said knowing fully well that Terra wasn't.

"Race ya there!" Ven said racing down on his glider.

"Wha-!? Hey, no fair you got a head start" Alex yelled chasing after him.

Though Alex did forget something important about this world in particular.

Ven has already jumped off his glider with his armor disappearing and Alex quickly followed suit before she crashed into something.

"I win!" Ven cheered Alex pouted and punched his arm

"That's only 'cause you got a head start!"

Ven rubbed his arm, they looked at each other then laughed, Ven stopped laughing once he seemed to realize something.

"Hey Alex, did we get knocked out or something?" Alex stared at him.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Then what's going on?" Ven asked looking around with his arms crossed. Alex looked around noticing the oversized walls and furniture.

"Where are we?" She asked as Ven walked to the bars of the cage.

'_And how did we even manage to get in HERE!?'_ Alex wondered bewildered.

"Somebody tell us how we got so SMALL!" Ven yelled to the large and empty room.

"Oh c'mon I was already short enough normal sized, I don't need to be any shorter!" Alec whined gripping onto the metal bars in despair.

"Terra already makes fun of my height, if he saw me like this he'd never let it go!" Ven laughed as Alex pouted.

Suddenly the door opened and both looked to see a woman with blond hair and blue eyes, it was Cinderella Alex realized the only difference was that she was bigger then them. The blonde picked up the cage they were stuck in and tipped it so the opening faced up.

Ven and Alex yelped as they rolled to the bottom of the cage, Ven hitting the metal wall behind him and Alex landed against his chest.

"Don't be afraid" Cinderella said kindly but then grew shocked when she saw the two of them better. "How interesting, I've never seen mouse's like you before." She remarked.

"Mouse?" Ven asked rubbing his head with his hand while the other was wrapped the dual-colored haired girl's waist so she wouldn't fall. Alex gaped at Cinderella _'How the hell did she mistake us for mice?'_ She thought.

"Jay, you better explain things to them." Cinderella said placing the cage down, a brown mouse with an orange jacket, red hat, shirt and shoes waled up to them with a friendly smile on his furry face.

"Now, now, now. Look, little guys; take er reasy." Jay said as they walked out of the cage.

"Nothing ta worry 'bout. We like a you. Cinderelly like a you too, She's a nice very nice-nice." Jaq assured them, they looked up to see Cinderella smiling kindly at them.

"Come on now, zug-zug." They walked out of the cage, Ven looking happy to be finally out while Alex giggled at how Jaq spoke, it was cute and funny at the same time.

"Name a Jaq" The little mouse introduced.

"I'm Ventus, call me Ven"

"And I'm Alex, nice to meet you Jaq."

"Zug-Zig, Ven-Ven, Lex-Lex. Need a some a ask a Jaq!" They nodded, Jaq was WAY nicer then the dwarfs they previously met especially one in particular.

"Cinderella!" Alex grimaced at the sound of Cinderella's wicked stepmother.

"Oh well, time to get back to my chores." Cinderella said getting up to leave. "I'll see you in a little while, Ven, Alex"

"Mmkay, see ya later" Alex said with a little wave. Cinderella smiled at her and walked away to tend to her 'family' if you could call them that.

"Wow, she's got he hands full." Ven said as the trio watched her leave.

"Yeah, but that lady who called her doesn't sound very nice." Alex said placing one of her hands on her hip.

"Me a think a too." Jaq agreed looking a bit angry "But Cinderelly work, work, work; step-mommy keep Cinderelly busy all day!"

"Cinderella didn't seem to mind." Alex pointed out as Ven nodded.

"No, not za Cinderelly, she work a hard." Jaq said happily. "Got a dream, big a dream; dream gonna come true."

"That sounds like a friend of ours." Ven said making Alex nod.

"Terra"

_'His dream is to become a Keyblade Master there's no doubt about that'_ Alex thought fondly with a smile.

"Hey, maybe you can help us find him!" Ven said happily. "His name's Terra. You seen him?"

"Eh no, no. Never saw Terra before."

"Oh well, it was worth a shot." Ven said a bit depressed.

"At least Jaq's nicer then a certain group of little men." Alex whispered making Ven nod with a smile.

"Come on, follow me." Jaq said as they looked at him.

"Gotta see the house." Ven wasn't really paying attention as Jaq ran to the nearest mouse hole, Alex looked back at him in amusement _'And I thought I spaced out a lot'_

"Bye Ven." Alex called while walking into the mouse hole.

"Wait up!" Ven cried running to catch up.

* * *

"What's that?" Ven asked looking at the big white castle as they came to the last spot of the tour which was Cinderella's room from their place on the windowsill.

"That's a palace, King's palace. Gonna be a big ball tonight."

"Sounds like fun." Alex smiled.

"Is Cinderella going?" Ven asked, Jaq sighed loudly and a bit sadly.

"I don't know." Was his answer.

They turned at the sound of the door opening to see Cinderella coming in.

"Hello you three, have you become friends already?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah." Alex said as Ven and Jaq nodded.

"Oh that's wonderful." Cinderella said happily as she placed a figure with a pink dress on it. She looked even happier then before humming a tune as she worked on her dress.

"You sure look happy, Cinderella." Ven pointed out.

"Is that dress for the ball?" Alex asked as she nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to the royal ball tonight." At this, she seemed to glow with happiness as she gave a sigh. "I guess dreams really do come true."

"So it seems." Alex said. But she mentally sighed as her stepmother's voice and her stepsisters ruined the moment.

"Cinderella!" Alex twitched in annoyance.

"I guess my dress will have to wait." Cinderella said.

"Cinderella!"

"Cinderella!" The annoying voices of the stepsisters followed the stepmother's.

_'I wish I could stay and see them get blown up by that carriage unverse'_ Alex thought before glancing at Ven _'But I can't_ _just leave Ven here by himself, oh well'_ she mentally sighed.

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Cinderella called down. She glanced back at her unfinished dress a bit sadly before leaving the room.

"Poor Cinderelly, she not got to the ball." Jaq said as Ven and Alex watched her retreating figure.

"Why not?" Ven asked making Alex sigh.

"It's obvious Ven, her stepfamily must know she's working on this dress for the ball so they're giving her as much work as they can so she won't be able to finish it in time for the ball." Alex explained crossing her arms.

"Lex-Lex right." Jaq said sadly. "You'll see, they fix her; work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done."

Alex growled "Rrgh if I were normal sized them I'd give them a piece of my mind!" She said angrily. "I mean how can they be glad about taking Cinderella's happiness away!? She doesn't deserve that at all!"

As she ranted Alex hardly felt that her chest was somehow feeling warm and cool at the same time as it seemed to be glowing a mix of a white light and a pure black light right where her heart should be. Alex didn't notice but someone certainly did.

* * *

_'W-What is that?'_ Ven questioned with wide-eyes.

The glow then faded leaving him blinking, stunned.

"-en? Ven!" Someone snapped their fingers in front of his face making him jump, he looked at Alex and Jaq who looked a little concerned.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Is Ven-Ven okay?" Jaq asked.

"You were spacing out." Alex added looking a little worried. Ven smiled at them "I'm okay, just thinking about how sad Cinderella will be when she misses the ball." he answered.

"Oh yeah she'll be crushed" Alex said softly.

"Say, got an idea!" Jaq said looking excited. "Ven-Ven, Lex-Lex help a Jaq?"

"With what?" Ven asked confused.

"Fix up Cinderelly's dress for the ball." Jaq said practically jumping in joy.

"But what do we need for her dress and how can we get them?" Alex asked, crossing her arms.

"Look around the house lots a pretty, pretty things." Jaq said happily.

"Now that you mention it, I remember seeing a few pretty things in the room where we we're stuck in that mouse cage. Maybe we can use those to finish the dress." Alex said happily.

"Okay let's do it." Ven said determinedly. "We'll go find whatever we need. Jaq you get things set up here."

"Zug-zug!" Jaq cheered.

"Let's go then!" Alex cheered jumping off the windowsill and landing on the ground nicely _'I'm getting the hang of this'_ she thought grinning.

"Wait up, Alex!" Ven yelled jumping after his 'sister'.

"Ven-Ven, Lex-Lex, carefy Roos-a-fee?" Jaq called from the windowsill.

"Roos-a-fee?" Ven asked.

"What's that?" Alex wondered.

"Roos-a-fee a cat-cat, meanie, sneaky, jump at you, bite a you!" Jaq said.

"Oh joy." Alex said sarcastically.

"We gotcha." Ven said as he dragged her into the mouse hole.

Alex looked at the back of Ven's head and couldn't help but think. _'Ven what really happened back there? Is... there something your not telling me?' _

* * *

"So what do we need to get?" Ven said as they walked into the room.

"Hmm let's see." Alex said pausing for a bit. "Well since the dress has the colors pink and white we're gonna need to find pink and white accessories."

"Pink?" Ven asked smirking and giving her a look.

Alex deadpanned and playfully shoved him "Ha ha ha very funny Ven but I'm serious."

"Alright, let's go.' He said and they ran out the mouse hole and into the living room where clothes were scattered everywhere.

_'Man Cinderella's stepsisters are messy'_ Alex thought.

"Think we can find everything in this room?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, look over there." Alex said pointing to the couch where a piece of white lace and a piece of pink fabric was on the floor.

"There's two and there should be some more things around here, we just gotta look for them." Alex said "Okay, let's get started." Ven said and ran across the room to the mouse hole, while Alex dealt with the unverse.

She cast thunder and blizzard spells on them to either paralyze or freeze them before she destroyed them.

A few moments later she was all done and looked over the buttons and thread she managed to get.

"Alex!" She turned to see Ven running to her looking pleased. "I got my supplies, did you get yours?"

"Yeah, let's get these to Jaq now." She said showing him the buttons and thread.

They raced back Cinderella's bedroom to deliver all their supplies.

"There you are Jaq, is there anything else we need?"

"Still needs a pretty-pretty pearl." Jaq said they noded and walked back into the mouse hole.

When they arrived back to the room Alex stopped in her tracks and gasped.

"What, what is it?" Ven asked worriedly she pointed ahead of them and saw a big cat sleeping with a shiny pearl in front of him.

"Isn't that the cat Jaq warned us about?"

"Your right." Ven said, looking at Lucifer.

"How about you go first?"

"Ehh? Why me?"

"Your a cat person aren't you?"

"… your seriously bringing that up?"

"Kay then, we'll go together. I'll check if he's asleep and you get the pearl." Ven suggested Alex thought for a minute and looked back at Lucifer. The cat did have advantage to them since they're five freaking inches tall!

But them again, Alex really wanted to help Jaq so Cinderella's dream come true so she nodded in agreement. They tip toed into the room as they approached Lucifer they quickly but quietly got in front of him. Ven waved his arms in front of Lucifer as Alex took the pearl. They tip toed away from the sleeping cat and almost made it until…

"Look out, Roos-a-fee!" They both looked up as Jaq threw a large ball of yarn at the now awake cat. "Hurry, hurry Ven-Ven, Lex-Lex!" they made a run for it but Alex stopped at the mouse hole entrance and looked back, biting her bottom lip.

"Alex?" Ven questioned.

She handed him the pearl, he took it with a confused frown "You get this ti Cinderella's room while I help Jaq." She said determinedly.

Ven smiled "I'm not leaving you heare to do this on your own" He said summoning Wayward wind Alex looked at him in disbelief but soon smiled at him.

"C'mon then!" Alex shouted and ran forward to save Jaq from Lucifer "Take this!" Alex yelled throwing Heaven's Heart like a boomerang, hitting him square in the face.

"Time to play, cat!" Ven yelled as they got in front of Jaq.

"Ven-Ven, Lex-Lex!" Jaq said surprised.

"Here's the pearl, Jaq." Ven said handing him the pearl from behind.

"We'll keep him busy." Alex said as Jaq nodded taking the little pearl and ran off. They both got into their positions and glared at Lucifer then he jumped forward and attacked them mostly going for Alex.

"Why does he keep attacking you?" Ven asked dodging his tail when the cat turned to make another swipe at Alex.

"He's still mad when I hit him in the face with Heaven's Heart!" Alex yelled cartwheeling with one hand on Lucifer's head landing on his upper back where she gripped his collar.

"Ven shock his tail!"

"What!?"

"Just do it!"

"What about you!?"

"Trust me!"

Ven hesitated before he pointed his keybalde at Lucifer's tail "I hope you know what your doing" he muttered before casting thunder.

Lucifer yowled as sparks of electricity traveled from his tail to his back, he thrashed his body violently making Alex yelp and grip his collar tightly before yanking it to the right forcing Lucifer to turn right and crash into the bookcase headfirst, Alex took the chance to release his collar and jump off his neck landing next to Ven.

His look of worry vanished when her saw her grin giving the peace sign.

"Looks like he's nearly done." Ven pointed out seeing Lucifer dizzy.

"Yeah shouldn't be long now." Alex said before she preformed a high jump, raised her left leg and slammed her heel on his head finishing him off. She landed gracefully on her feet "And that's how it's done" Alex stated proudly placing Heaven's Heart on her shoulder like a baseball bat.

"Nice hit"

"Thanks"

That's when Jaq came running toward them.

"Oh, that's a big thank you." Jaq said happily.

"It was nothing." Alex said rubbing the back of her head,_ 'Ven's habits are starting to rub off on me.'_ She thought amused.

"Yeah, you save us so we saved you." Ven said cheerfully. "That's what friends do, right?"

"Zug-zug, Ven-Ven, Lex-Lex, and Jaq are good friends." Jaq said with a huge smile.

"Yeah but we should finish Cinderella's dress before she comes back." Alex reminded and they ran back to Cinderella's room and began working on the dress despite their size.

* * *

Alex heard footsteps coming closer "Guys, Cinderella's coming!" she whispered to the other two, they nodded and together they hid the dress to surprise her. And just in time Cinderella came in but she looked sad.

"Oh well, what's a royal ball." Cinderella said sadly. "After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring and completely…completely wonderful." she sighed dreamily at the end.

"Cinderella!" The trio cried.

"Look what we made!" Jaq, Ven, and Alex revealed their hard work to the her.

"Is that my dress?" She asked looking at the pretty pink dress.

"Yes, it's a present from us. Now you have a dress for the ball." Ven said.

"Yeah looks like your dream's finally come true!" Alex cheered Jaq smiled as Cinderella knelt to let them stand on her hands to get a better look at the three of them.

"Why it's, it's such as surprise." She said happily looking at it.

"We're glad you like it but it's time to get ready for the ball." Alex warned playfully.

"Lex-Lex right, hurry, hurry. Time a go Cinderelly." Jaq said, just as happy as Cinderella.

"Oh thank you." She said taking the dress of the figure Ven and Jaq left to give her some privacy, once she finished she raced down the stairs to catch the carriage. While the three of them, just sat on the windowsill staring at the castle.

"Man what a day" Alex sighed laying down with her hands folded underneath her head.

"Jaq-Jaq hope a Cinderelly dream come true." Jaq said before looking at Ven and Alex. "What's a Ven-Ven and Lex-Lex dream?" Ven and Alexlooked at each other for a second.

"I wonder." Ven said looking up at the stars.

"We... never really thought about it; at least until you asked us actually." Alex said summoning Heaven's Heart, Ven also summoned his keyblade "My dream is to become a keyblade master." he said

"Your not the only one Ven." Alex said as he chuckled at her.

"Hope a Ven-Ven and Lex-Lex dream come true too." Jaq said.

"We just need to keep on believing, if we believe in our dream then they're sure to come true right?" Alex said as they dismissed their keyblades.

"Zug-zug." They all looked at the castle a bit more "Hey Alex?" Ven said she looked at him

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you have balls in your world?"

Alex blinked surprised at his question "Why do you want to know?" She asked curiously.

"You seemed really eager to help the fix the dress so it kinda got me thinking"

"Oh" Alex paused for a moment before answering "Yeah I guess you could say we have balls in my world but they're called a dance or proms only older kids can go though."

"Really? That doesn't seem fair" Ven said Alex shrugged from her position on the floor "That's how it is though I wonder what it's like sometimes"

Ven thought for a moment getting up and offered his hand to her Alex sat up I looked at him curiously.

"Let's dance" He smiled Alex's eyes bugged out "Huh!?" Ven grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet "C'mon it'll be fun!"

"Do you even know how to dance?" Alex asked skeptically Ven shook his head.

"You can show me can't you?" Alex pretended to sigh exasperated but smiled slightly "Okay, first you put your hand on my waist" She guided Ven's hand and placed it on her side "Now I place my hand on your shoulder" Alex continued.

"And now we hold our other hands together" She grabbed his free hand and linked his fingers with hers and then Alex patiently showed him the dance steps. Moving left and right pretty soon they were dancing perfectly but then Ven stumbled and they both fell.

They both looked at each other, then at Jaq and burst out laughing "I guess I need more practice" Ven said.

Alex shook her head still laughing "It's Ven, that was really fun thanks" he seemed happier about this and smiled.

Once their laughter subsided, they got ready to leave, Jaq seemed a little sad to see them go so Alex hugged the little mouse.

"Take care of Cinderella, okay?"

Jaq nodded "Jaq a will!" he promised. Alex and Ven smiled bfore summoning their armor and hoped on their gliders

**Me: Finally done, sorry guys but I really gotta go so don't forget to**

**Leave a Review!**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Enchanted Domain

**Me: I'm so sorry about the long wait on this**

**Alex: Things have been getting busy**

**Me: Yeah, so… anyone remember this chapter?**

**Alex: *an aura of depression appears***

**Me: Opps ^^' oh well**

**Enjoy!**

A sense of dread filled Alex as they neared the next world, the Enchanted Domain. And for two good reasons;

Reason number 1: Maleficent.

Reason number 2: Maleficent will tell Ven lies about Terra taking Aurora's heart.

"Hey Alex, you think Terra's on that world?" Ven asked.

Alex shrugged "Who knows but we should still check, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ven said and both entered the world.

They landed inside an empty castle, people were locked in a deep sleep until Aurora wakes up.

"Still no sign of Terra." Ven said as Alex peered through the hallway.

They saw a wooden door to there left.

"Wanna check it out?" Ven asked.

"Okay." Alex nodded she pushed the right door while Ven pushed the other and they opened.

A sensation of loneliness welcomed them from the room giving Alex a sense of familiarity, she inwardly sighed _'This is almost like-like…' _she furiously shook her head.

_'No, don't think about it, don't think about **them** anymore' _Alex breathed heavily.

A hand grabbed hers, startling Alex as she looked at Ven "I-I'm fine" she smiled.

Ven looked concerned but before he could say anything Alex pointed at something ahead of them.

"Look" she said looking at the bed.

On it laid a woman with golden blonde hair and red lips it was Aurora, her eyes were closed and she looked pale she almost appeared dead if not for the steady breaths she exhaled.

A cold sensation returned to Alex, yet it was light and not as bothersome, it came from Aurora. Unlike Cinderella and Snow White she didn't radiate the same warmth as they did as a Princess of Heart.

_'It has to be because of Maleficent'_ Alex thought.

Ven took a step closer to examine the sleeping princess.

Alex reached out for him "Ven, wait-"

"Stop, you two get away from her!" Both teens jumped and turned around to see three fairies one wearing red, the other green and the last one wore blue, looking at them angrily.

"Wait! We're really sorry, we didn't mean to just barge in we just wanted to see if she was okay" Alex said nervously wringing her hands.

"Yeah, it's just; I've never seen anyone so beautiful." Ven said.

"Who are you two?" The red one, Flora asked floating to us.

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven."

"I'm Alex, please to meet you." Alex said politely as Flora, the green one circled them, examining them closely.

"Oh you don't seem bad, dears." Forna said finally losing her guarded look. "I'm certain the both of you have pure hearts just like our precious Aurora."

"Especially you dearie." She added looking at Alex. She tilted her head but shrugged it off.

"But how did she get like this?" Alex asked looking back at Aurora.

"Long ago Maleficent cursed her. Now she's stolen her heart." Flora said sadly.

"Hm... Well then, why don't we get it back for her?" Ven suggested.

"Yeah, just lead the way." Alex said nodding.

"That's impossible, dears." Forna said hopelessly.

"Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe."

"We're not afraid." Ven pointed out.

"Yeah, and we can't leave Aurora like this forever. She may never wake up if she doesn't get her heart back." Alex said looking at the fairies pleadingly.

"Please you have to have faith in us we'll get her heart back, I promise!" The fairies thought for a moment, but they knew the had to do something to help Aurora.

"You know, you both are absolutely right." Flora said looking determined. "The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along- follow us. After all, we wouldn't want the two of you to get lost." The both of them nodded.

They made their way through the castle, fighting Unversed, and going through the forest. They got near the end of the forest where a large wall of green and black fire blocked our path.

"Looks like we're stuck." Ven said folding his arms.

"This must be Maleficent's doing." Flora said as Alex turned to Merryweather.

"Isn't there another way to the mountain?" She asked.

"No, this is the only path." Merrywhether said, shaking her head.

"I know." Forna said and tapped her wand on the wall and it broke apart in a shimmering light. "Shall we?"

"Am I the only one who thought that was a little too easy?" Alex asked as they walked on reaching the base of the Forbidden Mountain.

"I mean why did Maleficent put up those barriers in the first place if it was that easy to break them down, is she really that confident about her strength?"

"She must not have expected us to come and retrieve Aurora's heart." Flora said as they climbed up the mountain.

"That's right dear, Maleficent doesn't know anything about love or kindness or the joy of helping others." Forna said.

"So basically, she's just a heartless witch?" Alex said as Merryweather nodded. Once they got to the grounds of the castle Ven and Alex took care of Maleficent's guards, which were easy to take out. _'This is just too easy' _Alex thought zapping another guard with thunder _'Unversed are more challenging then these guys.'_

They finally reached another doorway and it was guarded by two of Maleficent's guards.

"Careful, they're Maleficent's."

"Well they ain't guardin' nothing." Ven and Alex pointed out, Ven smiled and ruffled her hair. Alex giggled she always wanted to say that.

"Mm, maybe she had them guard Aurora's heart?" Alex said as Ven readied his keyblade. It was the perfect time to attack after all the guards seemed to fall asleep it would be a good surprise attack.

"Ten-shun!" Ven called out as they ran at them. "No sleeping on the job!" Soon, a bunch of guards came running in Alex grinned and summomed Heaven's Heart.

"Can't have any slackers now, can we?" Alex called running towards them.

"That was easy." Alex said when they quickly defeated all of them "We'd better keep going." Ven nodded and the group made their way into the large hall Alex felt a warmth in her chest again but it was faint.

At the other end was the Aurora's heart; encased by in green flames as soon as they got near it a maze appeared, blocking their path.

"Now how are we supposed to get to the heart?" Ven asked, staring at the walls that stood in our way.

"Just, keep going until we get to Aurora's heart?" Alex said.

The portals came to be a problem Alex realized when she felt sick and drained every time they entered one, the dizziness became too much and she stumbled in the last one and fell forward hearing the others cry out in surprise. Alex could feel someone picked up her upper part of her body and shake her gently "Hey, Alex wake up!" It was Ven "Alex?"

"Nnngh…V-Ven…?" She tried to say.

"What's happening to you?" Ven asked worriedly.

"It must have been the darkness in those portals" Flora said yet Alex could faintly hear her. "It must have been too draining for her"

"But why is it affecting her and not us?" Ven asked still holding on to Alex, her head was cradled against his chest.

"It must have been because of her heart" Founa said.

"Her heart?" Ven asked "Why?"

Merryweather answered this time "Because-" that's when Alex couldn't take it anymore and completely blacked out.

**_Ba-bump!_**

_'What's happening?'_

**_Ba-bump!_**

_'What am I?'_

_**Ba-bump!**_

_'What…is…my…purpose?'_

Alex gasped snapping into focus, breathing heavily _'Where'd that come from?'_ She thought.

"Alex, your awake!" Ven exclaimed, Alex lifted her head up noticing that he was carrying her on his back.

"W-What happened?" Alex asked feeling a bit groggy after he gently put her down.

"You passed out dearie" Founa said "That darkness must have been too draining for you" Ale. looked at them "Draining?" She asked rubbing the side of her head.

"Don't worry about it" Ven quickly assured.

"We're just glad your okay now."

"Uh, yeah" Alex said a bit unsurely.

_'Am I missing something?'_

Alex looked ahead and saw Aurora's heart, already in reach. "C'mon let's free her heart" Ven nodded.

Ven summoned Wayward Wind and Alex summoned Heaven's Heart, sharing a smile they both stood sideways back to back and pointed their Keyblades in sync with each other, two beams of light appeared and extinguished the green flames, once free the heart quickly flew away to Aurora.

"That should do it." Ven said.

Alex smiled when a warm pulse bloomed inside her "I'm sure it worked" she grinned placing a hand on her chest.

They had only walked a few steps when a bright light suddenly covered everything in the room, including themselves.

They were no longer in Maleficent's castle instead they appeared in a forest with an awake Aurora and a young man with brown hair.

**"Don't you remember? We've met before." Philip said to Aurora.**

**"We... We have?" She asked hesitantly.**

**"Why of course. You said so yourself-once upon a dream."**

**"I never thought I would meet you-outside of my dreams, that is." Aurora cooed, leaning her head against his shoulder.**

**"Who are you? What's your name?" Philip asked, curiously.**

**"Oh, my name... Why it's..." Then she gasped remembering the warning. "Oh, oh no, I can't... Goodbye!"**

**"I must see you!" Philip shouted desperately and Aurora turned to leave.**

**"I don't know, maybe some day." Aurora gasped, running off reluctant to leave Philip.**

**"When, tomorrow?"**

**"Oh no, this evening!" Aurora said excitedly "At the cottage, in the glen." She ran off into the distance**

Another flash of light and Ven and Alex were back inside the hallway of Maleficent's castle.

"Did you-?" Ven started.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"What was that?" Ven asked.

Alex shrugged "Some kind of…memory? but it wasn't ours." Alex said as the fairies came up to them.

"Aurora's memory, she must have gotten her heart back." Flora said, happily.

"So her dream came true!" Ven said excited.

"She did look happy in that memory." Alex smiled.

"Yes, not long ago." Flora agreed. "Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love."

"I see you both hold strong beliefs too. Don't you, dears?" Forna said looking at the teens.

"Yup." Ven said nodded.

"And we'll keep on believing no matter what." Alex said and the two of them looked at each other and smiled sharing a fist bump.

_'I'll never give up my dreams easily and neither will Ven; not while we have our friends beside us.'_

"You both also have a strong light." Flora added Alex blinked.

A strong…light?

"All right, hurry; we can't stay here!" Merrywhether said looking worried.

"If we'll want to leave quickly then we need to go back to the maze in reverse" Alex said "I just hope I can handle it this time" she sighed.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll take care of it." Flora said and she and the other fairies turned to the nearest portal. Flicking their wands to send a bit of light at the portal it changed from a blood red to a gold color.

"This way, we can get out faster." Merrywhether pointed out looking pleased.

"Hurry, we have to leave before Maleficent finds us." Flora said, urgently. They nodded and left the hall the fairies were terrified of Maleficent Alex realized but they were still brave enough to have come so far to free Aurora's heart.

The group had just entered the throne room to see a tall figure with horns dressed all in black and holding a staff with a green crystal ball on top and a matching green hand holding it

"Someone has released Princess Aurora's heart." The figure said, not turning to face us. Alex shuddered slightly feeling as if there were ice inside her.

"Tell me, children, was it you?" She said finally turning to face us.

"Maleficent!"

"Only 'cause you stole it in the first place!" Ven shouted.

"Ven don't!" Alex cried trying to stop him but it was too late. Ven jumped and made to slash Maleficent but she vanished in green and black flames.

Alex summoned her keyblade and stood back to back with Ven in case they were hit with a surprise attack.

"A keyblade… you must be Ventus." They looked up at the platform where the throne was to see Maleficent staring down at them.

"Huh? How do you know about me and the keyblade?" Ven asked.

Maleficent had a smug look on her face then she looked at Alex and to Alex's confusion (and slight fear) her smug look grew.

"But you, dear Alex on the other hand are completely different" she said suddenly appearing in front of her, she yelped and stepped back _'S-She knows my NAME!?'_

The green skinned witch leaned down closer and placed one of her fingers under her chin, tilting her head up she stared at her closely in the eye and Alex found herself unable to look away from the acidic green eyes that were intensely boring into hers.

"Yes, yes you are the one!" Maleficent said almost gleefully Alex swallowed the lump in her throat "T-the one?" She repeated in a daze.

Maleficent looked at me with mock pity "Oh you poor, poor child you've been kept in the dark haven't you?" She cooed twisting a strand of Alex's hair between her green fingers.

"Do you think your Master really trusts you?"

Maleficent's words stung something deep inside her. And she could only let out a choked gasp "W-What!?"

"Get away from her!" Ven yelled attempting to slash at her again Maleficent disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and reappeared near her throne.

"My powers ensure I'd know of the keys to bringing me hearts and of course the Guardian." Maleficent said answering Ven's previous question.

_'What's a guardian?'_ Alex wondered, there was nothing like this in the game.

"Terra gave me a demonstration of his powers."

"Terra, he was here?" Ven asked, though still angry with Maleficent.

"Why, yes. In fact, it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart."

"Liar!" Alex yelled "How dare you accuse Terra of doing something like that!" Ven looked just as furious.

"I was asked to leave you both unharmed especially you young Guardian, but it seems I have no choice!" Maleficent shouted, ready to battle.

The fairies, who were still scared also wanted to help they two young teens, they turned into green, red, and blue balls of light and flew over to them in case they needed help.

Maleficent suddenly vanished.

"Where'd she-!?" Ven gasped, narrowing her eyes Alex quickly turning around sensing a dark aura and saw the green skinned witch behind them, her crystal ball glowing signifying that she was about to cast a spell.

"Protect!" She yelled, a sphere with hexagonal plates appeared around them as a bolt of purple lightning crashed down but bounced off the shield harmlessly.

"Wow cool." Ven said staring at the shield in approval Alex smiled "You can thank Aqua for teaching me that spell." She said looking at an exact replica of the shield Aqua casted on Terra in the Keyblade Graveyard.

Maleficent vanished before they had a chance to attack appeared in the opposite wall.

"We've got to be careful, Ven. Maleficent seems like no pushover if we aren't it could end badly." Alex said keeping her eyes on the witch.

"Right. Then what do we do?"

"Attack head on, but dodge when she's about to cast a spell, that's her main specialty I can't keep casting a barrier every time she does I'll run out of energy." She said jumping at Maleficent and managed to land a few blows before cartwheeling off as she aimed more lightning bolts at her.

Ven quickly saw his sister's plan and followed, creating an evenly matched speed tactic distancing themselves between her thunder spells.

Unfortunately Maleficent caught onto their plan and started using close ranged thunder spells making it harder to dodge.

"Argh!" Ven shouted as he was hit with a thunder spell AIex gasped as he fell on the floor flinching badly from relapse.

_'She-she attacked Ven…she hurt one of my closest friends! Someone I consider my brother!'_

Alex turned to Maleficent angrily "You'll pay for that!" She shouted unknowingly glowing again.

Her chest was both warm and cool mixing together perfectly, wisps of light and darkness swarmed around her body, four black wings, two on her upper and lower back appeared and she began to rise inches from the ground.

Ven and the fairies could only look at her in shocked, the fairies sensing no ill intent in the darkness surrounded her but more like a sense of…protectiveness?

Alex paid them no mind to focused on a shocked looking Maleficent to really care "Dark Waltz!" She yelled lunging at the witch, her keyblade was incased in darkness as she stuck Maleficent multiple times, too fast to see appearing like a black blur, courtesy of her newfound wings.

The final strike forced Maleficent to stagger back looking awfully weak, Alex lunged again, keyblade raised.

But the witch disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke Alex stopped in mid air, still floating looking stunned at her actions _'What did I…?' _She looked at her wings _'How did this-?'_

"Alex!" Ven called she turned back to see him rush towards her.

"Ven!" Her wings suddenly disappeared and she started to drop, she yelped before Ven managed to catch her inches from hitting the ground.

"What was that?" Ven asked letting go of her.

Alex shook her head "I-I'm not sure" then remembering that he was struck by lightning she started to look over him for any injuries.

"What about you? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly Ven laughed a bit "I'm fine, don't worry." Alex nodded back in relief.

"That's good."

"Now, where is she?" Ven asked looking around for Maleficent.

Alex pointed at Maleficent's throne "Over there" she said watching as the exhausted witch limped slightly over the steps looking close to falling.

Ven ran near the throne "There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" He yelled.

"Yeah the Terra that we know would never hurt someone on purpose!" Alex added.

"Even so, all I did was tempted the darkness in his heart." Maleficent said, smugness returning to her face, despite the damaged Alex caused.

"Once I did that, he agreed so easily. I'm sure your heart would've done the same as well, if your heart wasn't consumed by light."

"Consumed…by light?" Alex asked feeling an uncomfortable burn in her chest. Maleficent smirked at her.

_'What does she know about me?' _Alex thought, frustrated.

"He did?" Ven seemed to have lost hope. Alex knew this wasn't too but a small seed of doubt began to grow in her chest.

"Terra…"

"Ven, Alex! Don't be fooled!" A familiar voice called out from behind them, they turned to see Aqua running to them.

"Aqua!" Alex was glad and a bit scared to see her. It was nice to see her again but on the other hand it was also a good reason to be scared, Aqua's scary sometimes especially when she's mad just Ven and Terra showed her that much.

"Terra would never do that." Aqua reasoned. "You both know that, as well as I do." Ven cheered up when he heard that.

"Yeah." He said with a nod, Alex smiled.

"Ahh… the truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends." Alex had forgotten for a second that Maleficent was still there.

"After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree… Ventus… Alex… Aqua."

The three of them glared at the witch but Aqua turned to Ven and Alex.

"Enough with the lies!" Alex yelled, angrily. _'I know Master Xehanort told her about the keyblades and the outside worlds but what did he tell her know about me?'_

"The master sent me." Aqua said as Ven and Alex looked at each other 'Busted' they thought. "Ven…Alex…let's go home." She extended a hand out to them, Ven looked sad and Alex looked shocked.

_'Why do I need to go back?'_

_**"Do you think your Master really trusts you?" **_Maleficent's words rang in her head making Alex winced a tighten her hand into a fist.

"But Terra-"

"Terra's not ready to leave yet." Ven was silent for moment then glanced at Alex, remembering the masked boys words to him before he left _'I'm not letting **anything** happen to Alex'_ he thought with new determination.

"Sorry, Aqua." Ven said sadly turning to look at her, Alex nodded not daring to say it out loud. "But I can't go with you and neither can Alex."

"What?"

"Ven?"

"It's just… I have to find Terra before it's too late and I promised myself that I would protect Alex no matter what!" Ven vowed.

"Ven!?"

"C'mon Alex!" Ven said grabbing Alex's hand and started to run, dragging her with him.

"Ven, Alex!"

_'I'm really sorry Aqua'_ Alex thought turning back to look at her.

"Terra where are you?" Ven asked as they ran out of the castle and off the forbidden mountain. They kept running until they reached the forest.

"Ven, Aqua's right Terra would never do that Maleficent was just lying you know that, right?" Alex said, his back was facing her.

"I know, but I'm still worried."

"I'm…I'm scared" Alex said clasping her hands together worry and fear for her dear friend growing before she could stop it.

"W-What if next time…next time it won't be an accident? What if Terra really ends up doing something bad? What if-"

"That's enough!" Ven snapped shoving Alex, she stumbled falling back letting out a gasp Alex looked at Ven wide-eyed then she sat on her knees, looking down.

Ven had a similar expression on his face but it had a bit of horror on it once he realized what he did.

Alex's shoulders were trembling slightly "Alex…." She heard Ven said, he knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder Alex flinched and glanced up, she saw a look of hurt pass though his eyes before looking away again.

"I'm sorry…I probably shouldn't…have said that" Alex muttered getting up.

Ven opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off "Let's keep going, or we might not catch up to Terra. You guys have a lot to talk about." Alex's back was facing Ven but she could tell he nodded, she quickly got into her armor and waited for Ven to do the same.

"Alex I-" Ven started.

"Don't." Alex said forcefully "it's okay Ven really" She hopped on her glider and both sped off in silence.

_'What's happening to us?'_

**Me: Oh thank god I finished this, *breathes a sigh of relief***

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Read &amp; Review!**

**Oh and just to clarify Alex's wings aren't like Angel wings but they're like Kirito's Spriggan's wings from ALO**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hi guys! I'm sorry for the wait school ended for me and I'm hoping to be able to post more frequently**

**Alex: you were also reading Homestuck**

**Me: SHHHHHH!**

**Me: Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter**

**Enjoy!**

There was a tense silence as both teens flew to the next world approaching world. Ven attempted to make conversations with Alex but she stayed quiet, the dual colored haired girl didn't feel like talking, not after the incident that happened in the Enchanted Domain.

After failing on trying to talk to his surrogate sister Ven reluctantly stopped and began to think about Terra and Maleficent's words but the guilt was still there.

His silence also gave Alex a moment to think about her fight with Maleficent _'I grew…wings' _Alex thought recalling her newfound fairy-like wings_ 'It felt amazing! But what was that? Did seeing Ven hurt trigger my limit break? But I wasn't at my limit'_ Alex pondered her fight with Maleficent although hard, did not push her over her limits.

A sudden pulse of a cold feeling pulsed through her chest, it wasn't freezing cold like she experienced before but more…calmer.

**Whoosh!**

"Huh?" Alex whipped her head around but saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" Ven asked

"Didn't you hear that?" Alex asked still looking around.

"Hear what?"

Alex pursed her lips, something about this seemed familiar "I thought I heard-"

"Watch out!" Ven suddenly cried, eyes widening from his helmet.

**BAM!**

"AAAAHHHH!" A blast of dark energy came by hitting Alex dead on sending her spiraling in mid-air.

"Alex!" Ven tried to grab Alex's hand but it was too late she was quickly losing consciousness.

"You!" She heard Ven growl.

The last thing Alex was able to see was a black and red blur whizzing past her before her eyes slipped shut.

* * *

_"Ha! Can you believe how gullible she was?" A voice cackled._

_**No…**_

_"I know! As if anyone would want to be around her" another voice giggled._

_**Stop…**_

_"Man, it was so easy to get through to her. She's so desperate for friends, how pathetic" another one laughed._

_**Shut up…**_

_"I'm sure she learned her lesson" the first one sneered._

_**Shut up**_

_"She's too much of a freak to have any!"_

_**SHUT UP!-**_

**Poke.**

_**Wha-?**_

"Do you think she's okay?" A voice asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Answered another.

**Poke.**

"Then why isn't she waking up?"

**Poke.**

"Think she's dead?"

"No she's just unconscious you moron, and quit poking her."

**Poke.**

The poking was starting to get annoying.

"Keep poking me and you'll be the one who ends up dead." Alex grumbled without opening her eyes there was a yelp, a small thud and a snicker she opened her eyes and soundlessly sat up with a frown on her face.

_'Damnit I'm suppose to forget about that!' _Alex discretely grit her teeth with rubbing the back of her head, her body was somewhat sore from the blast and it was her head that was slightly pounding.

"You okay there?" Someone asked.

Blinking in slight surprise Alex turned her head and saw a boy with spiky red hair and green eyes and another boy with blue hair and teal eyes like her's only more darker.

_'Oh my gosh'_ Alex's eyes widened in slight shock and surprise.

"Hey, heyyyyy!" A hand waved itself in front of her face Alex felt her eye twitch before slapping it away.

"Don't do that, it's annoying" Alex said standing up and brushing her shorts.

"Well you were spacing out there." Lea said also getting up.

"Anyways I'm Lea got it memorized?" He asked tapping his index finger to his head Alex lightly snorted.

"Yeah I got it memorized." She grinned.

"Good." Lea said looking pleased "What about him?" Alex asked looking at Isa "I'm Isa" he said simply.

"Anyway, how'd you get here? We just found you passed out" Lea asked looking curious Alex shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "Uh, well, to be honest I don't really remember" She lied.

_'Ugh, nice Alex nice…' _her mind groaned.

"Seriously? You must be really forgetful then." Lea snickered.

**WHACK!**

"Ouch!" Lea grabbed his head as Isa frowned at his friends rudeness before looking at Alex "I'm sorry for my friends behavior, he doesn't know when to keep quiet" he apologized bowing his head.

Alex waved her hand dismissively "It's no big deal, people tend to forget things sometimes" She smiled she was surprised on how Isa acted before he turned into Saix.

"That's true isn't that right, Lea?" Isa smirked looking at the redhead "Hey that was one time okay?" Lea protested causing Alex to giggle "Aww great, you got the new girl to laugh at me" he whined slumping forward a little.

"Ahahaha! S-Sorry couldn't help myself"

"Hmph well whatever, anyways Welcome to Radiant Garden" Lea introduced spreading his arms around.

"Radiant Garden?"

"Yeah got it memorized?"

"Do you always have to say that?" Alex asked, amused placing a hand on her hip Lea smirked "Yeah it's my thing" Alex grinned at him before letting her hand fall back "Well I should get going" she said starting to walk away.

"Whaaat? Already?" Lea whined Alex nodded, wishing she could stay a little longer.

"Yeah I need to look for my friend I'm pretty sure he got here too." _'Not to mention_ _the Unverse' _she added mentally.

"Well okay see ya around I guess" Lea said waving his hand before he and Isa walked away.

Alex smiled at them before running off. If it was a certain someone who separated her from Ven then there was a chance that he and the others were fighting that Unverse right now, which meant that Alex had to hurry she picked up the pace and hurried forward.

Alex soon smiled when she saw Ven and the others she quickly summoned Heaven's Heart before Ven said something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"But Alex's weak! Why can't she go back!?" Ven demanded the smile fell slipped from her face as she listened to more.

"Ven we know but Master Eraqus wants you to come back" Aqua told him Alex like someone punched her in the stomach Terra and Aqua also agree?

"Why? If anyone should go back it should be Alex!" Ven frowned crossing his arms.

**Weak**

**Pathetic**

**Freak**

Alex's hand shook, growing numb before Heaven's Heart slipped from her grip falling on the stone ground with a loud _'CLANG'_ before it disappeared.

Her 'friends' turned at the loud sound and noticed her there their eyes widened in shock.

"So I'm the one who should go back?" Alex asked quietly, head down and hair obscuring her eyes "I'm the weak one?" Her body shook Ven started to approach her with his hand outstretched.

"Alex…"

"Stay back!" Alex snapped venomously whipping her head up "I-how could you?" Alex demanded "After everything that we've been through you just decide to say label me as weak!? Damnit is that how you see it Ven? Is that how you all see it!?"

They all looked at the dual colored hair in shock and guilt, this was the first time they've ever seen her explode from anger. Alex was always the calmest out of all three she had never gotten this angry before.

Annoyed? Yes

Exasperated? Yes

Getting mad did happen but nothing close to this and they knew that they had greatly hurt her.

Alex took a step back and laughed bitterly wrapping her arms around herself "You know what?" She asked before continuing without letting them answer.

"I actually thought I had finally found friends who didn't befriend me as a joke. I thought that you guys where my true friends but I guess I was wrong your just like the last friends I had. I didn't know that it was a joke to them until I overheard them talking about me behind my back!" Alex shouted her eyes stung with tears that started to fall.

"Alex, no wait-"

"Shut up Ventus!" Alex hissed Ventus winced and looked at her wide-eyed ever since they met Alex had never called him Ventus it was just Ven.

"If you all want me to leave that much then fine! I'll leave and I won't be coming back!" Alex turned and ran full speed away tears falling freely ignoring the frantic calls of her name.

Alex came to a stop near a fountain slamming her back against the wall and slid down crying. "How could they!?" Alex cried "Weren't we friends?"

Alex didn't know how much time had passed but she stayed in the same position with her knees pulled up tightly and her face buried in them.

Her anger was completely gone by then there were times where she just couldn't stay as mad as she wanted all that was left was an ache in her chest.

_'At least I still have Jack, right?'_

Alex ignored the sound of running water from the fountain before.

"Hey" a voice said.

Alex felt another cold pulse run through before looking up.

There was a boy the same age as her wearing a black helmet and a black body suit with red lines on it making it look like muscle tissue and helmet but with or without the helmet Alex knew who he was.

"They left you didn't they?" It was more like a statement then a question but Alex still nodded.

"Tch friends are useless" Vanitas scoffed turning his head to the side his tone was that of annoyance but Alex could hear a sense of…longing?

"Wanna be friends?" She blurted out. It was the only thing she could think of to say at the moment and to be honest she did want to befriend Vanitas, she learned about his hard past in the novels and she never hated him, she believed that he needed a friend.

Vanitas whipped his head back to her in shock at least that's what she believed. Alex pushed herself up and smiled at him.

"Let's be each other's friend okay?" She held out her pinky.

Vanitas just stood there for what seemed to be forever until he removed his helmet to reveal his spiky raven hair and pure gold eyes.

Eyes that were nothing like Xehanort's.

"Didn't I just say that friends were useless?" Vanitas said his eyes filled with concealed pain but Alex saw right through it.

"That's not exactly what you think is it?" Alex asked. Vanitas flinched in surprise "I can see it" Alex said looking at him.

Gold clashing with Teal.

"I can feel it" she took a few steps forward and placed a hand on his chest a strong pulse went through her and judging by Vanitas' reaction he also felt it "You say that having friends is useless but your lying to yourself, having friends is something you want no matter how hard you try to hide it."

Vanitas was shaking, from what Alex had no idea but she knew how to solve it.

She hugged him.

* * *

Vanitas froze when a slightly smaller frame was pressed against him, arms encircling his shoulders.

This was something entirely foreign to him, nobody had ever hugged him Master Xehanort never offered him this type of comfort he never would.

Vanitas was his student, his pawn, his one out of two pieces to completing the X-blade he was suppose to be cold and ruthless.

Vanitas hated his other half, he hated Ventus for having something he could never had and intended to break both him and his friends, Terra and Aqua.

But this girl, she was something else when Vanitas first saw her he didn't pay much attention to her but he saw how close she and his other half were he intended to break her too but the more he saw her the more he noticed how she was different from the rest.

She never seemed to favor light from darkness instead she favored both of them. Vanitas could feel it, he could feel the power of light and darkness inside her both were at peace the light never tried to rid itself and Alex from the darker half and the darkness never tried to swallow the lighter half.

They were perfect.

Vanitas soon found himself hugging back desperately his own arms wrapped around the girl's (Alex that was her name) back. She was warm he could feel it through his armor, they were almost the same height so he was able to rest his chin on her shoulder if he wanted to without slouching over to much.

Is this what it's like to have a friend?

Alex smiled to herself when she felt Vanitas hug back, she was afraid he wouldn't "So, are we friends?" She asked curiously.

Vanitas snorted and pulled back with a smirk on his face.

"Your not going to stop until I give you an answer aren't you?" He asked amusingly Alex shook her head.

"Nope~!" Alex said drawing out the word Vanitas chuckled again before giving a smile an actual smile no smirk or anything, it made Alex feel like hugging him again.

"Okay, you win" he said Alex could see a spark of happiness in those gold orbs and that in turn made her happy too.

"Yay!" Alex cheered "What's your name anyways?" she asked feigning curiosity.

"Vanitas, what about you kid?" Alex pouted

"Hey! I'm not a kid and my names Alex" She huffed crossing her arms "You act like a kid" Vanitas teased.

"I do not!" He laughed again with Alex joining in after a few seconds _'Who knew I'd befriend Vanitas?'_ Alex thought smiling nevertheless it felt nice being friends with someone like her.

They soon stopped laughing and Vanitas frowned "What's wrong?" Alex asked "I've got to go" he said.

"Already?" Alex asked he nodded "Yeah there are some things I've got to do" Alex sighed but then smiled and nodded.

"Okay but I'll see you around again right?" Vanitas was taken aback for a moment before nodding then he left in a dark corridor.

Alex stretched, popping some bones and activated her armor, she jumped onto her glider and sped off.

She may have lost friends but she found a new one

**Me: Doooone! I'm glad I got this done and just to clarify (again) I'm not bashing Ven, Terra and Aqua it's a common thing that you tend to say the wrong thing when your angry and that's what was happening to Ven Terra and Aqua seemed to agree with him but only because they wanted to calm him down before he did something he regretted**

**Alex: To late**

**Me: Oops and yes I still wanted to have Alex be friends with Vanitas it's adorable when you think about it actually**

**Leave a Review please!**

**(Psst! Anyone wanna draw Alex?)**

**Bye~!**


	9. Chapter 9: Blue eyes

**Me: Bluuuuuh! School starts soon! *cries* anyways sorry for taking so long with this chapter but here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

The first thing that Alex noticed when she had arrived was a gentle breeze and the smell of sea water she opened her eyes found herself on a small Island a VERY familiar one at that.

Destiny Islands.

Alex looked around in amazement not expecting to find herself here at all but she could clearly see how better the Island looked then in the original game.

_'Original Game' huh?'_ Alex suddenly thought with a wry smile _'Can I even call this a_ _game anymore?'_

Pushing the thought aside Alex decided to do some exploring so she began walking around the Island looking at everything in wonder she was curious as to who made the bridge and wooden houses.

**_Tap Tap Tap_**

She caught the sound of faint footsteps from above and spied a small figure running across the wooden bridge to get to one of the mini cabins.

Curious Alex silently hid behind a palm tree and watched, she grew a little worried when the figure stood up on the wooden rail, placing their hands on their hips the small figure declared "I am the king!" Despite her worry Alex had to bite her lip to stop her laughter.

That is until the child lost their balance and toppled over the rail, teal eyes widened hearing a cry of surprise and fear as the child began to fall acting fast Alex began to run towards them realizing that she wouldn't be able to make it in time.

_'I won't let them fall!'_ Alex thought increasing her speed right before black wisps started to appear on her back.

Four black fairy like wings appeared and she lunged forward with her arms outstretched.

* * *

Five year old Sora could only shut his eyes tightly as he fell, it was a bad idea to come at the island by himself when Riku was sick but he was really bored, he didn't want to stay inside all day cooped up in his house he wanted to explore! But it seemed to backfire and now he was falling.

What he didn't expect was arms catching him.

"Gotcha!" A voice sighed in relief.

Sora turned his head and saw a girl with strange hair and pretty eyes looking at him in relief before something black caught his attention. He gasped at the sight of wings on the girl's back.

"Fairy!"

* * *

"Fairy!"

Alex blinked at the boy who she now realized was Sora and glanced at her back finding her fairy wings had returned and they were now hovering in the air.

"Oh, ah, well…I'm not exactly a fairy…" Alex chuckled sheepishly while lowering them down. She set Sora down on the sand and stood straight letting her wings disappear into wisps like when they first appeared.

Sora stared up at her in awe, eyes shining. Alex felt herself blush before clearing her throat "Why don't we go somewhere else?" She smiled.

The two of them walked across the biggest bridge across the island and sat down on the tree trunk, watching the waves and feeling the sea breeze on their face.

It was silent for a awhile before Alex glanced up and spied a tree with star shaped fruit, smiling she pulled out her light blue charm and held it up in front of her

**"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So long as you and your friends carry charms shaped like them nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other"**

Aqua's voice rang in her head.

Her smile slowly faded as Alex recalled the incident that happened back in Radiant Garden and clutched her wayfinder close.

_'Are you really sure about that, Aqua?' _Alex thought biting her lip.

A small warm hand on her cheek made her snap her eyes open.

When did she close them?

"Are you okay?" Sora asked Alex turned to him and saw the worry on his young face.

Alex smiled and gently grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her face, "Yeah I'm fine" Alex grinned.

Sora frowned stood up on the tree trunk, appearing taller then he really was. "No your not" he stated making Alex blink in surprise.

"Your crying" he placed him other hand on her cheek, Alex touched the corner of her eye and smiled weakly "Yeah I guess I am" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Uh, anyways Sora what are you doing here by yourself?" She asked the young brunette.

Sora pouted (which Alex found absolutely adorable) "My best friend Riku couldn't come to the Island to play with me cause he's sick!" He huffed Alex chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Tough luck" She said before she started to walk away "Hey wait!" Sora said.

"Can you play with me?" Alex stopped walking and glanced back in thought.

_'Why not? It's not like I have anything else better to do'_

"Why not?" Alex smiled Sora's eyes lit up "Really!?" He asked bouncing a little Alex nodded.

"Yay!" Sora jumped down from the tree trunk and grabbed her hand, leading her back down.

"So what do you wanna play?" He asked.

"Hide and seek?" Alex offered, it was her favorite game when she was younger.

"Okay I hide and you count" Sora said before running off Alex lightly giggled before covering her eyes and began to count to twenty.

When she reached twenty Alex uncovered her eyes and found that Sora was no where in sight.

"Come out come out wherever you are Sora" Alex called out playfully.

The dual colored haired girl checked if he was behind the trees but found nothing then she checked the mini cabins on the island but they were also empty, Alex even checked the other side of the Island but Sora wasn't even there.

"He's good" Alex muttered sitting on a rock.

"What are you doing?" An amused voice asked.

Alex yelped and turned around to find Vanitas smirking at her with his helmet under his arm.

"Very funny" Alex remarked dryly "I'm just playing hide and seek with a little boy, I didn't think he'd be this good at hiding" She said chuckling sheepishly, Vanitas' smirk grew wider.

"Playing hide and seek? Aren't you a little too old for that?" He asked smugly making Alex flush.

"Oh, Shut up" She said "So who's the kid?" Vanitas asked taking a seat next to her.

"His name's Sora" Alex replied then grinned while looking at the raven "You know now that I think about it he actually looks like you except he's more peppy and less anti-social"

Vanitas snorted "Please" he rolled his eyes Alex laughed before pushing herself off the rock and resumed looking.

"Need any help?"

"I got it."

"Did you check everywhere?"

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"What about that cave near the waterfall?"

"…"

"…"

"I'll take that as a no?" *snickers*

"Screw you"

"Oooh not so innocent now are we?" Vanitas grinned Alex playfully punched his arm.

"Oh, like your any different?"

"Touché" Vanitas replied before disappearing in a portal with a single wave. Alex smiled before running towards the cave. She quietly walked inside and saw Sora sitting there with his back facing her "She'll never find me in here" he said smugly.

Alex slowly walked forward until she was right behind him before bending down close to his ear.

"Boo!"

"Gaaah!" he shouted whipping around and saw Alex there grinning.

"Found you~" Alex sang.

"Aww man" he whined, Alex laughed and sat down next to him "You, know Sora this is a good place to hide I almost didn't see it" Alex commented looking at the walls which had some drawings on them, Sora grinned.

"Thanks Riku and I found it ourselves, it's our secret place"

"Secret Place?" Alex said raising a brow Sora nodded before his grin faded "Ah! Wait your here so it's not a secret anymore!" He cried Alex quickly shushed him "Well it's still a secret if I don't tell anyone, right?" Alex said.

Sora nodded "Okay"

They sat there talking for hours.

"Hey Alex " Sora said after awhile.

"Yeah?" Alex asked "What part of the Main Islands are you from? I haven't seen you around, do you hide so nobody can see your wings?"

Alex stiffened but then sighed "I'm not from the Main Islands Sora" She said. He looked at her wide-eyed "Then your from…another world!?" He asked.

Alex nodded "Yes, I'm from another world."

Sora grinned "Awesome! Riku and I always thought there were other worlds out there! Nobody believed us but now I have proof!" He looked at her with awe filled eyes.

"What's it like out there?" Alex stretched "It's pretty amazing actually, you get to make new friends and explore incredibly new places, but it's dangerous at times too." Alex pulled out her wayfinder.

"But" Alex continued "So long as you have friends who are always by your side, you'll be okay" Sora touched her cheek again "Your crying again" He said Alex smiled bitterly feeling hot tears roll down.

"Why are you sad?"

"Well on the last world I went to I got into a fight with one of my friends when I heard him say something really mean to me, I felt so hurt and betrayed, he was like my brother. After that I just ran off and came here" Alex explained looking at the brunette.

Alex jolted in surprise when he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her burying his face in his stomach.

"S-Sora?" Alex stuttered feeling her cheeks warm up.

She heard a sniffle from him.

Is he crying!?

"T-That's so sad! You can't stay mad at them forever you need them by your side don't you?" Sora cried. Alex sat there stunned while the brunette continued to cling on her.

_'Sora's right' _Alex thought loosely wrapping her arms around him _'My friends need me just like I need them. We need to get through this together' _Alex patted Sora's head before he let go and rubbed his eyes he smiled at her and she returned it.

After meeting Sora herself Alex could now see why Ventus-no Ven chose him to carry his heart.

"Hey Sora, I wanna draw something on the wall while I'm here" She said he smiled and showed her a blank rock wall that was a perfect spot. Alex picked up a rock with a sharp age and handed another one to Sora, together they sketched each others faces.

"There!" Alex called happily when they finished their carved portraits were facing each other with smiles on them "Looks good" Sora said, Alex nodded.

"Yeah. Hey Sora, it's time for me to go" She announced.

"What!? Really?" Sora exclaimed looking sad "Yeah, I need to find my friends and make things right. Come on" Alex held out her hand.

"Mmmm, you go on ahead I want to do something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay then."

Alex walked out the cave and waited for him by the waterfall, she took a deep breath and smiled. Even as a little kid Sora was still full of surprises.

"I'm back!" He called out Alex smiled at him and ruffled his hair "Took you long enough" Alex said. He had a light blush on his face that Alex decided not to question about.

She smiled and kneeled down in front of him "Well Sora, it was really nice meeting you but I need to go now" Alex said he looked sad before nodding.

Before she stood up she quickly leaned forward and placed a peck on his cheek, Sora turned pink again making Alex giggle.

"I'll see you around okay?" Alex asked he nodded his head vigorously.

Alex walked away from him waving. Once She was a good distance away from him Alex summoned her armor and glider. She jumped on and zoomed off.

**_"You can't stay mad at them forever you need them by your side don't you?"_** Sora's words repeated in her head Alex smiled underneath her helmet.

_'Thank you Sora.'_

Little did Alex know that if she stayed behind in the cave just a little longer she would have seen Sora draw a star-shaped fruit between their portraits.

Sora's adventure were hardly beginning but he won't be alone.

**Me: FINISHED! What'd you guys think? I might have added a teaser for the next story but I'm still thinking about it**

**Does anyone even read this anymore?**

**Read &amp; Review!**

**Bye!**


End file.
